Santos e Assassinos
by Madame Verlaine
Summary: [completa] Um garoto de programa, um assassino profissional e um destino. Porque a vida está cheia de surpresas e ninguém está preparado para elas. Romance yaoi, UA. AVISO: lemon.
1. Desconhecidos

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens originais de Saint Seyia não me pertencem e são propriedade de Kuramada. Contudo, o enredo dessa fanfiction é de minha autoria.

**Resumo**: Um garoto de programa, um assassino profissional, um destino. Porque a vida está cheia de surpresas e ninguém está preparado para elas. Romance UA. Yaoi, lemon. MiroxCamus.

* * *

I – Capítulo

Desconhecidos

– Quem é ele? Esse?

– Esse. É jovem, não é?

Não moveu um músculo do rosto frio. Analisou a foto apenas.

– Onde?

– Aqui está o endereço. O nome da boate é _Hímeros_. Não é uma boate de luxo como a _Hi-Fi_, mas é muito conhecida pela prostituição de homens. É imbatível. Por isso não vai ser fácil entrar – a clientela é seleta. Mas eu arrumei as coisas para você. Um convite vip, está no seu envelope.

– Ele é acessível?

– Mais ou menos. É careiro. E é popular. Vai ter que se esforçar se quiser ir para a cama com ele.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

– Isso é necessário?

– De que outra maneira vai se aproximar dele?

– Tenho meus métodos.

– Está bem, você é que sabe. Mas já está avisado de que ele é um homem difícil.

– Ele tem família, amigos? Admiradores ricos? Alguém que vá procurar saber dele ou investigar se alguma coisa acontecer?

– É pouco provável. Ele mora nos fundos da boate – isso é típico de quem não tem família. Quanto aos amigos, bem... São amigos da boate – esse tipo de gente sabe que tem que ficar calada quando coisas assim acontecem.

– Sem admiradores?

– Ninguém poderoso o bastante. Ou mesmo interessado o bastante.

– O pagamento será como combinado?

– Cinqüenta por cento está no seu envelope, junto com alguma coisa para suas despesas: bebidas, táxi, essas coisas. Invista. Eu quero o serviço bem feito. Ninguém pode desconfiar de nada.

– Sete dias?

– Isso. Você tem uma semana para me entregar essa cabeça. O resto do pagamento vem quando eu souber que ele está morto.

– Está bem. – ele assentiu com a cabeça, terminando de contar as notas do envelope branco entre os dedos. – Até o final da semana você vai ter a notícia que quer.

Pôs o envelope no bolso de dentro do casaco. A foto da vítima, contudo, ainda estava entre seus dedos. Homem, vinte e poucos anos, caucasiano, olhos azuis claros, cabelos longos, loiro mel, ondulados como cabelo de boneca, lábios carnudos escarlates, lápis de olho e rímel transparente, claro. Pelos ossos dos ombros, devia ser atlético. Um belo homem.

Era jovem. Demais. Mas o assassino era um profissional – não se pergunta a razão de uma morte. O cliente paga, você entrega, era assim a vida. Um mundo com o mínimo de honra funcionava sob certos acordos implícitos. Discutir a metafísica das coisas, o que é a morte e por que se morre – bem, este era um luxo que não lhe cabia na escala social a que pertencia. Um assassino profissional nunca fazia perguntas. Essa era a lei áurea, o código canônico, a norma de ouro da sua profissão: não perguntar.

E este era um homem do mundo, vivido, invisível como convinha ao seu ofício abraçado há tantos anos. Ninguém sabia onde morava, com quem se relacionava e de onde vinha: ele era a personificação do código de sigilo da sua arte de matar. Ninguém sequer sabia seu nome e o chamavam de Camus, seu sobrenome, sem saber que antes do assassino Camus existia o Albert Leon, filho bastardo de uma holandesa, mulher de alta sociedade, casada e do jornalista Albert Camus.

Seu nascimento nobre não o ajudou muito. Em nome da honra da senhora sua mãe e do marido estéril dela, foi abandonado, recém-nascido, em um orfanato onde aprendeu todos os vícios do mundo.

Recebia visitas da mãe duas vezes por ano, só para ter certeza de que a odiava pelas míseras notas que lhe dava de presente – comprando seu afeto com dinheiro, já que o marido morrera e ela não tinha parentes: mas tinha medo de morrer sozinha. Quis resgatar o menino para ser seu acompanhante, mas Camus, com 12 anos, já era da rua e da vida, já havia matado por prazer e por dinheiro e não estava disposto a ser civilizado por aquela mulher.

Foi levado para a casa dela, na França. Detestava a França, os franceses; vivia reclamando que queria voltar para as ruas de Seattle nos Estados Unidos, para a sujeira, para os amigos levianos que o ensinaram a montar e manejar um revólver aos nove anos e que o iniciaram nas drogas ao mesmo tempo. Não se viciara, mas fizera dinheiro. Os amigos lhe deram a própria alcunha de _'ice master'_. Ele era _cool_ e _stiff_. Prático, inteligente, calculista e, acima de tudo, impiedoso. Recebia cartas dos amigos que iam sendo presos um por um, sua gangue se desbaratou porque ele não estava lá – e sem um cérebro, um corpo não funciona.

Domado por força da sua ambição, Camus acabou por aprender a falar francês e alemão, além de holandês. Aprendeu a falar português também, conversando com o amante da mãe, trinta anos mais novo que ela, um poeta lisboeta mau caráter que Camus idolatrava. O poeta lhe ensinou artes, etiqueta e as sutilezas do sexo e da sedução, arrumando-lhe mulheres que um garoto de 14 anos jamais teria de outra maneira. Camus o ensinou a atirar com pistolas – muito embora o aprendizado fosse inútil, o menino sabia bem disso, era sua maneira particular de mostrar ao poeta Nuno d'Almada o quanto era importante para ele.

Anos depois, a mãe moribunda prometeu deixar tudo que tinha para Camus, se ele se ajoelhasse e pedisse a benção à Virgem Maria.

"Prefiro comer coco, sua velha louca." – respondeu-lhe Camus, secamente.

A mãe agonizou por horas sem que o rapaz movesse um músculo. Ouvia-a gritar que ele se ajoelhasse, por amor a tudo que fosse sagrado, aos pés da Virgem, para reconfortá-la, implorando perdão. Camus não chamou o médico, não lhe deu remédios. Esperou. Quando estava morta, fechou-lhe os olhos, cobriu-lhe o rosto. Tinha 18 anos e estava rico.

Aí, chorou.

Não pela mãe morta, mas pela sua alma perdida que nenhum dinheiro ia recuperar. "Se esta vaca tivesse morrido antes, eu não seria este canalha que sou hoje", confessou ao poeta português, que o consolou mostrando que a alma não valia isso tudo, que ele também não era católico e que diabos! Quem queria saber de outra vida?

– Estás rico, miúdo. Acerca-te do teu dinheiro, pá! Que toda gente vos há de querer, o dinheiro vos comprará tudo! Tudo!

O português recebeu vinte por cento da herança, por vontade de Camus. Despediu-se dele com lágrimas nos olhos e voltou para Seattle sem pôr vela ou flor no túmulo da 'vaca'.

Este era Albert Leon Camus. O incógnito, o desconhecido. O homem sem nome e sem casa.

— # —

A _Hímeros_ era uma boate das mais ordinárias. As casas mais luxuosas da cidade ainda tinham um pouco de receio em abrigar a prostituição masculina – os donos de boates achavam pouco glamuroso e diziam que a despeito da aparência mais frágil, os homossexuais eram mais passionais, criavam mais casos e davam prejuízo nas casas com aborrecimentos que eles não estavam dispostos a ter.

Mantida por um grego e um brasileiro, a _Hímeros_ bancou a aposta de ser uma casa especializada em prostituição masculina. Sofreram os reveses da expedição competindo com a prostituição tradicional de rua, com os rapazes que ficavam doentes, com a Aids, com a polícia e com os políticos religiosos fanáticos que invadiram a casa mais de uma vez com Bíblias e archotes em punho, com homens defensores do protestantismo tradicional, cujas esposas bordavam em casa enquanto eles, honestos e ordeiros, depredavam a Hímeros de noite e depois esticavam na _Hi-Fi_ – uma boate onde mocinhas coreanas pré-adolescentes vendiam seus corpos a preço de diamante e jovens americanas brancas ganhavam dinheiro para suas festas de formatura com preços mais acessíveis.

Assim mesmo Paulo Hermínio Aldebaran e seu sócio grego, a quem todos chamavam apenas 'Saga', logo fizeram seu nome. Contrataram _go-go boys_ e garotos de programa lindos, jovens e muito limpos, sem doenças nem vícios. A casa popularizou-se e fez uma clientela vip: homens ricos, políticos, filósofos, intelectuais, músicos, classe média alta e gente sofisticada do _jet-set_ de Washington D.C.

A 2218 Western Avenue se tornou um endereço badalado e conhecido, freqüentado pelo _creme de la creme _da sociedade. Ricos, os sócios podiam dar-se ao luxo de organizar listas de presença e vetar quem quisessem, ter filas de admissão ao concorrido 'lounge' onde _go-go boys _que falavam dois idiomas dançavam sedutoramente e garotos de programa sofisticados e cultos vendiam prazer. Era chamada de 'a Babilônia Americana'.

Era lá que Camus ia encontrar sua vítima. Ou, como preferia, o alvo. Foi até lá, na noite de sexta. Era a noite mais forte da casa. Vestiu suas calças de couroe combinou-as com sapatos de couro de crocodilo matizado de vinho. A camisa de seda francesa, branca com bordados em baixo relevo, bem cortada, caía como uma luva sobre os músculos bem delineados de seu corpo de gato. Ajeitou a franja de cabelos bordô, lisos, finos, escorrendo sobre seu olhos azuis muito escuros.

Sentiu na alma o perfume do tédio; oh, sua profissão era aborrecida às vezes. A idéia de se deitar com um homem não o agradava em nada, mas também não o indignava. Já havia dividido a cama com todo tipo de gente (ou gentes...), mas preferia mulheres. Aí estava um aspecto pouco sedutor do seu ofício: não podia se dar ao luxo de recusar oportunidades de se aproximar do 'alvo'; precisava criar situações para estar inteirado da rotina e dos hábitos da vítima para fazer um trabalho perfeito.

Os convites vips que o cliente arrumara ajudaram-no muito. Espantou-se ao ver as filas ao redor da casa, pessoas implorando pela chance de entrar. Com o mundo andando de tal maneira a ponto de se conseguir sexo de graça com imensa facilidade, Camus achou incrível como podiam pagar fortunas por isso. Entrou discretamente e sentou-se em uma mesa próxima de um canto menos iluminado. Era bom não chamar atenção. Observou tudo e tentou lembrar-se das suas pesquisas sobre o assunto: era preciso saber distinguir os go-go boys dos garotos de programa.

Os go-go boys eram apenas dançarinos. Durante as performances, misturavam-se ao público, permitiam-se serem tocados, recebiam gorjetas altas, mas assim que acabava o show saíam pelo _backstage_ e não mais interagiam com o público até o próximo show.

Os garotos de programa dançavam e circulavam livremente, vendo os homens disputarem sua atenção com afinco. Destacavam-se dos clientes regulares por um belo bracelete de 'esmeraldas' – pedras verdes que pareciam vidro e, por isso, ganharam o jocoso apelido de '_green knights_', em referência ao romance medieval.

Os garotos de programa eram discretos, bebiam nas mesas com seus clientes, trocavam beijos pouco efusivos e carícias contidas. Um ou outro sentava-se no colo do seu cliente orgulhoso, que exibia a conquista; mas mesmo assim, eram refinados. Aldebaran repassava quinzenalmente regras de etiqueta e comportamento com os 'meninos'. Os clientes da Hímeros eram homens ricos e poderosos demais para permitirem-se ter seus nomes envolvidos com gays espalhafatosos e com uma casa de prostituição – um bordel de luxo. Ser discreto era a garantia de boas gorjetas e do retorno dos clientes: era a bandeira da casa. Cada garoto de programa tinha seu próprio quarto, decorado ao seu gosto com uma cota de dinheiro que correspondia ao seu sucesso pessoal nos negócios. Era até um chamariz aos clientes mais sofisticados: eles queriam experimentar _todos_ os rapazes, para conhecer intimamente o quarto de cada um, entender ou apreender um pouco da personalidade dos deliciosos garotos pela decoração pessoal de seus aposentos.

Camus era um homem também muito discreto. Esperava calmamente na mesa a oportunidade de abordar a sua vítima, até que ela surgiu, vinda dos cômodos superiores, onde ficavam os quartos. Ele o viu atravessar o salão bem decorado, com luzes cheias de delicadeza e bom gosto, os cabelos loiros sendo ajeitados com os dedos, que refaziam os cachos que certamente as horas na cama haviam desfeito.

Estudou os movimentos felinos do rapaz, que andava como se deslizasse. Era bonito, muito mais do que na foto, que não fizera justiça ao matiz mate dourado do rosto de traços firmes, ao proeminente nariz grego, afinalado, orgulhoso, aos lábios úmidos cor de morangos selvagens, aos olhos azuis que mudavam de cor no escuro, aos cabelos cuja textura sob a luz era inigualável, como a de uma manta de brocados. Circulou pelas mesas até avistar Camus sozinho. O único freguês sozinho.

– Boa noite, posso te fazer companhia? – a voz de veludo. Sedutor.

– Por favor. – Camus apontou-lhe a cadeira de frente para si.

A vítima sentou-se, e Camus não pôde deixar de notar o quão teatrais eram as expressões do rapaz: nada natural, nada espontâneo. Ele todo era clichês de sedução. Desde a maneira de se sentar, de pernas ligeiramente abertas, passando pelos indefectíveis gestos de ajeitar os cabelos, a língua que roçava os lábios carnudos, molhando-os, fazendo-os brilhar sob a luz, até, por fim, o olhar de desejo mundano, vulgar.

O jovenzinho, por sua vez, olhava fixo para o drinque do homem a sua frente. O homem era mais bonito do que a maioria dos seus clientes. Não era um velho gordo, nem um político senil ou um tarado qualquer: era um homem bonito. E que bebia _dry Martini_...

– _Dry Martini_? Não é um drinque dos mais pedidos.

Camus sorriu.

– Sou um antiquado.

– Os clássicos não saem de moda.

Camus percebeu o quão rude estava sendo. Que diabos! Aquele era um prostíbulo e a regra era: se oferece bebida para a puta – no caso puto – que se cortejava.

– Bebe alguma coisa?

– Uísque. Com gelo.

Camus fez um sinal para o barman. "Uísque, _on the rocks_, por favor."

– É a primeira vez na Hímeros? – perguntou o garoto de programa, já devidamente provido de seu copo cheio.

– É. E você?

– Eu?

– Trabalha aqui há muito tempo? Quero dizer... Antes disso aqui ser a _Babilônia da América_?

Ele somente balançou a cabeça, num gesto claro de quem não ia falar sobre si. "_Discreto_", pesou Camus. "_Já gostei dele_".

– Quer dançar? – o jovem mudou de assunto.

– Não, não gosto de dançar.

O garoto de programa ia rir e perguntar que tipo de pessoa freqüenta um lounge e não dança, mas lembrou-se a tempo de que as danças e as bebidas eram apenas as saladas da entrada de um jantar do qual _ele_ era o prato principal.

"_Vamos pular a sopinha também. Este aí é o cliente tipo pedra." _

– Quer ficar mais à vontade?

Camus ficou nitidamente desconfortável. Mexeu-se na cadeira:

– Nem sei seu nome ainda.

O rapaz devolveu-lhe um sorriso delicadamente honesto – o primeiro gesto não ensaiado da noite.

– Me chamo Miro. – ele ajeitou os cachos que teimavam em espalhar-se sobre a blusa finíssima de seda que delineava perigosamente os mamilos arrepiados pelo ar condicionado da casa. – E você?

– Leon.

– Vamos subir, Leon? Você me conta mais um pouco no meu quarto.

– Vamos.

Aquela deve ter sido das transas mais rápidas da vida de Camus. Chegou ao quarto – que parecia mais a alcova de Madame Pompadour – e deu de cara com uma profusão de brocados, dourados, adamascados, veludos e sedas; Miro ainda tentou duas ou três perguntas neutras para descontrair, mas desistiu diante da passividade gélida de Camus. O garoto de programa tirou a roupa e parou nu na frente do freguês, tentando desvencilhar Camus das roupas às quais ele parecia mais do que nunca estar apegado. Com muito custo, deixou-o sem camisa e de braguilha aberta. Camus, desajeitado como uma virgem, conseguiu apenas atirar o corpo loiro de bruços sobre a cama e deitar-se sobre ele. Não durou 15 minutos.

Camus ficou constrangido pela sua performance egoísta e curta. Não era porque estava lidando com seu alvo que ia destratá-lo no seu ambiente de trabalho. Não percebeu nenhum desapontamento, contudo, na atitude de Miro. Ele gemera e oferecera-se de bom grado e Camus o admirou mais ainda por isso – ele, Camus, também era um bom profissional. Fazer bem seu trabalho era uma coisa admirável e aquele garoto de programa definitivamente sabia trabalhar. E, como bonificação, ainda tinha as nádegas mais macias que ele já tivera o prazer de possuir, embora só fosse de fato realizar aquilo no seu táxi, a caminho do hotel na primeira avenida, no 2101, o modesto _Lewiston Hotel_. Decidiu ficar morando por perto, para vigiar melhor a vítima – e agora a vítima tinha nome e rosto... e cheiro. Miro. Lindo. Perfume _The Dreamer_, Versace.

Enquanto isso, Miro tomava seu banho, pronto para perfumar-se novamente e então descer para continuar a noite. "Grosso. Insuportável." Pensava, esfregando as costas tentando varrer o cheiro daquele homenzinho desprezível do corpo dele. Mas não importava o quanto esfregasse, a única coisa que conseguia era lembrar-se mais da voz modulada e grave, o sotaque francês e o hálito quente, pesado, do homem que o tivera por alguns minutos. E o perfume... sabia de cor: Tzar, _Van Cleef and Arpels_.

— # —

Na noite de sábado, Camus estava de volta ao seu campo de trabalho: a Hímeros. Queria desfazer a impressão do garoto loiro sobre ele. E não sabia por que cargas d'água isso lhe importava. Mas, para fins de conveniência psicológica, convenceu-se de que era porque precisava ganhar a sua vítima com confiança. De sexta para sábado o loiro não abandonara a boate – Camus vigiara a casa cuidadosamente, mas não o vira.

Entrou e sentou-se na mesma mesa e pediu o mesmo _dry Martini._ Miro percebeu sua presença mas o ignorou. Ele foi abordado por três rapazes diferentes e os recusou. Também teve de esperar dois homens saírem do quarto de Miro, até o loiro decidir-se a parar de ignorá-lo e finalmente dirigir-lhe a palavra.

– Não esperava por você tão cedo. – ele sentou-se com a mesma cartilha de gestos ensaiados, metódicos, falsos.

– Quis me desculpar. Eu... Eu nunca vim a um lugar assim antes... Sabe... Quando você simplesmente está sem cabeça?

"_Excitante... Mais um corno iludido, afogando as mágoas ou um tarado matando o desejo de bolinar os sobrinhos..._" – Miro suspirou.

– Já vi coisas assim.

– Pois então... Mas... Já aconteceu com você? É como ir a uma festa, quando você não tem fome nenhuma... Mas você simplesmente _tem_ que comer os doces? Só porque eles são bonitos e estão ao alcance da sua mão?

– Já me senti assim. – ele tomou um gole do _dry Martini_ sem pedir permissão a Camus – Mas isso não acontece aqui. Quem vem aqui sabe o que quer.

– Hoje acho que será diferente. Eu sei o que quero. – lançou um olhar firme aos olhos claros do rapaz – Não deve ter sido sua melhor noite, ontem.

Miro sorriu graciosamente e Camus teve um outro vislumbre de uma fagulha fugidia de sinceridade; o loiro realmente estava curioso com aquele pedido repentino de desculpas de um cliente admitindo que tinha sido sua culpa o fracasso de uma noite.

– É o meu trabalho. – ele balançou a taça na frente de Camus, com certa ironia na voz. – E eu o faço muito bem, _quando deixam_.

Camus corou ligeiramente. Miro notou e achou aquilo divertidíssimo.

– Mesmo quando não deixam, eu suponho. Como eu pude observar ontem. _Ainda_ assim, fez um bom trabalho... Mas confesso que gostaria de desfazer a sua impressão... Também faço aquilo muito melhor...

– Eu não duvido.

– Quer dançar?

– Pensei que você não gostasse...

– Não gosto. Mas vai ser interessante... E eu gosto dessa música.

Era '_I Feel You_', um cover do Despeche Mode, cantado pelo Placebo – era popular, porque era a música preferida de Saga.

Miro puxou-o pela mão até a pista de dança. Movia-se na pista como na cama: gracioso, sensual e nada espontâneo. Parecia ter dançado aquela música muitas e muitas vezes, sua sensualidade ensaiada era ainda assim um estímulo irresistível, mas Camus sentia tanta falsidade naqueles toques, nos seus corpos colados, nos quadris moles e lúbricos, nos braços que enroscavam-se no seu pescoço, nas pernas que se encaixavam nas suas – tanta falsidade! Não que ele se incomodasse com isso de fato, a falsidade era uma constante na sua profissão e na sua vida também, mas aquele rapaz tão jovem ser tão artificial o incomodava. Era como se ele tivesse perdido a luz. Afastou os pensamentos metafísicos quando a realidade o invadiu – ou antes, quando as mãos calosas do jovem loiro invadiram sua calça.

– Vamos subir? – a voz era rouca, gemida. Camus olhou para baixo, para o vão mínimo de distância entre seu corpo e o dele, e percebeu pelos volumes entre as pernas de ambos que estavam já muito excitados.

– Vamos.

Chegaram ao quarto que Camus já conhecia, mas que parecia diferente: mais claro, não sabia. Sentou-se na beirada da cama e recebeu o corpo de Miro sentado sobre o seu colo.

Deslizou os dedos pelo tórax do rapaz, subindo a sua blusa lentamente; Miro levantou os braços para ajudar o cliente a despi-lo. De braços para o alto, sentiu a boca quente do ruivo precipitar-se contra seus indefesos mamilos, atacando-os com volúpia, mordendo a carne sensível, arrancando gemidos que, dessa vez, não precisaram ser fingidos. Camus afastou os cabelos loiros e puxou o pescoço branco mais para o seu alcance – que pele tinha aquele moleque! Miro gemia abafadamente com a cabeça apoiada sobre a de Camus, os cabelos vermelhos de fogo tinham cheiro de almíscar. Miro puxou a cabeça do ruivo para provar aquela boca linda, lábios fininhos, arrebitados, provocantes. Sentiu que o outro fugiu delicadamente.

– O que houve?

Camus de uma risadinha sem graça.

– Pensei que vocês não beijassem na boca...

Miro soltou uma gargalhada deliciosa – outro rastro de honestidade que fascinou Camus.

– Você também viu _Pretty Woman_? Que bobagem! Mulheres até são mais românticas, mais burras para acreditar nisso! Quantas vezes você já não beijou uma mulher qualquer na boca e disse mentiras deslavadas só para levá-la para a cama?

– Muitas vezes! – admitiu Camus, rindo.

– Então! É a mesma coisa! – Miro olhou-o com os olhos azuis gulosos que pareciam que iam engoli-lo. – E não vai ser nenhum sacrifício beijar a _sua_ boca, Leon...

– Não? – o ruivo o desafiou, abrindo o zíper da calça jeans enfeitada com tachinhas do garoto de programa.

– Nem um pouco... – Miro retribuiu a provocação deslizando sua língua que parecia um chicote de fogo pelo rosto bonito de Camus, mordendo de vez em quando os lábios do seu cliente sem permitir que ele os tivesse de vez.

Rolaram na cama, Camus lutando para beijar aquela boca de lábios grossos e Miro fugindo dele, as mãos provocando-o pela braguilha da calça aberta, tornando o desejo do outro pelo seu beijo. Até que Camus desistiu de beijá-lo e resolveu provar ao rapazinho que a noite anterior poderia ter sido maravilhosa. Forçou-o a deitar-se de costas, arrancando sem a menor paciência os jeans justíssimos. Ante o olhar fascinado de Miro, beijou seu pescoço, descendo lentamente pelo seu peito arrepiado, mamilos rígidos que foram devidamente mordidos, lambidos e chupados, para delírio de Miro, cujas mãos já se agarravam nos estrados da cama; deteve-se cruelmente no baixo ventre do loiro, lambendo círculos imaginários até os primeiros pêlos que anunciavam a chegada ao lugar de destino das suas intenções. Abaixou cuidadoso a samba canção de seda, com monogramas da Chanel, libertando o sexo já completamente ereto do garoto de programa.

– Que menino mais crescido... – debochou Camus, tateando o comprimento inteiro do rapaz que gemia baixo; brincou com a ponta da língua sobre ele, até Miro lhe implorar que fizesse logo o que tinha que fazer. Só então Camus tomou-o completamente em sua boca de lábios finos – mas muito ágeis. Miro pôs a mão sobre a cabeça de cabelos ruivos, empurrando-a para baixo enquanto seus quadris pressionavam para cima, buscando cada vez mais contato do seu corpo com a boca de seu cliente. Dos seus olhos fechados, despontavam lágrimas de um prazer intenso. Vigoroso e rápido, Camus não precisou de muito tempo para levar Miro às alturas. "Também faço o meu trabalho muito bem feito." Pensava o ruivo orgulhosamente, engolindo a recompensa completa do seu bom trabalho entre as pernas do garoto de programa, que ainda estava imóvel, mãos espalhadas displicentemente ao lado do corpo, o tórax subindo e descendo descompassado, denunciando sua respiração fora de ritmo ainda.

Camus ia levantar-se da cama, quando a voz trêmula o interpelou:

– Por que fez _isso_?

– Isso? – perguntou surpreso.

– _Isso_. ­– Miro completou, sentando-se na cama. – Isso o que você fez é o _beijo na boca_ dos garotos de programa masculinos. Nenhum cliente faz isso. Eles vêm aqui para que _eu_ lhes dê prazer e nunca o contrário.

– Bem... – Camus ficou vermelho. "Merda! Por que enfiei na cabeça que tinha que impressionar o moleque? Agora ele está impressionado _demais_!" – Me deu muito prazer fazer o que fiz...

O rosto de Miro pareceu iluminar-se com uma onda de rubor rosado sobre ele todo.

– Vem até aqui... – fez sinal para que Camus deitasse ao lado dele, ao que o ruivo imediatamente obedeceu. – Vou lhe dar um presente...

Ofereceu-lhe o tesouro negado a noite toda: os lábios molhados, vermelhos. Camus mal podia esperar para provar aquela língua morna na sua, a boca tenra, que colou a sua. As mãos loiras seguraram as laterais do seu rosto, acariciando suas bochechas com os polegares longos e finos enquanto a língua exigente passeava dentro da sua boca, provocando-o. Um pensamento incômodo perpassou a mente fria de Camus: se pudesse, ficaria a noite toda com aquela boca deliciosa na sua. Mas não podia. Seu envolvimento com o alvo já estava ficando 'íntimo' demais. Afastou delicadamente o outro rapaz, que parecia francamente decepcionado com a recusa.

– Preciso ir.

Miro olhou-o, ajeitando os cabelos loiros que caíam sobre os ombros.

– Volte amanhã.

Camus riu. Não do convite, mas da sua inclinação absurda de voltar ali mesmo que ele não convidasse.

– Pode me esperar.

— # —

– Vou precisar de mais tempo.

– Como assim vai precisar de mais tempo?

– Ele nunca está sozinho, recebe homens a noite toda.

– Eu sei! Fui _eu_ que te disse isso! E daí?

– E daí que fui lá três vezes seguidas! Já me conhecem, eu simplesmente não posso subir com ele vivo, sair pelo tubo de ventilação e deixar ele degolado na cama! Eu tenho um _nome_! Não posso me queimar para sempre aqui em Seattle! Eu o vigiei – ele não sai da boate durante o dia!

– O que quer fazer?

– Preciso ganhar a confiança dele, tirar ele da casa. Levar para algum lugar e alegar um arroubo de desejo qualquer, levá-lo para algum lugar ermo e fazer o serviço.

– Está bem, está bem. É melhor assim. A casa não pode ser comprometida, de maneira nenhum, entendeu? Nenhuma! Muita gente importante demais freqüenta a Hímeros. Seria ruim para todo mundo ter o nome da casa envolvido em algum escândalo.

– Então eu tenho tempo para trabalhar?

– Você tem razão, não vai ser tão fácil. Você tem duas semanas. Duas! Quero ele morto até lá. Miro tem que estar morto antes da virada do mês, entendeu?

– Eu já disse que tenho um nome. Nunca deixei de entregar um trabalho pronto. Ele _vai_ estar morto entro de duas semanas.

– Está bem. Estamos combinados.

"Pronto, Albert Leon... Você tem mais duas semanas para cortejar o garoto de programa..."

— # —

**Comentários**: Gente, meu primeiro UA! Eu estava vendo uns flogs no final de semana e tinha uma fanart comentando um manga onde um garoto de programa e um assassino em série tinham um caso. Pronto, foi o suficiente. Mudei para _Saint Seiya_ e tirei o assassino em série – YEAH! Nasceu meu primeiro UA. Claro, tinha que ser Miro e Camus! **Ada**, MUITO OBRIGADA por betar minhas fics na velocidade da luz!

E, claro, mais curiosidades sobre fics... visite-me em thesenseiclub (ponto) blogspot (ponto) com !


	2. Violência

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens de _Saint Seiya_ não me pertencem, minha utilização deles não tem fins lucrativos de espécie alguma, bem como a citação de nomes de locações e estabelecimentos reais.

**Nota da autora:** _Pessoas, a recepção dessa fic foi melhor do que esperava! Apesar dos poucos reviews aqui no site, recebi muitas críticas positivas via MSN... Fico agradecida e feliz, especialmente por ser minha primeira incursão no maravilhoso mundo do 'casal 20' de Saint Seiya, Miro e Camus. Muito obrigada pelo carinho e bem... a fic já está terminada ( vocês não correm o risco de não ter um final! ) e vai ter mais 2 capítulos. Divirtam-se!

* * *

_

**Capítulo II**

Violência

Camus passou a vigiar ostensivamente a boate durante o dia. A casa funcionava em um sistema diferente durante a semana: era apenas um lounge sofisticado. A partir de quartas feiras à noite, começava a função de prostituição com os '_second class boys_': garotos de programa mais baratos ou menos requisitados que se dispunham a trabalhar. Claro – Miro era um dos mais procurados rapazes, sua semana era toda de folga.

Começou a observá-lo de perto, mas ele raramente saía dos arredores da boate. Sentava nas calçadas próximas, conversava com outros meninos da casa, entrava. Era difícil vê-lo. Um dia, muito mais atraído pelo menino de lábios macios do que pelo seu amor à profissão, Camus circulou pela Primeira Avenida, com seu sobretudo caramelo – Seattle era sempre fria – suas calças escuras e blusa clara, os cabelos ruivos despenteados, vigiando com seus olhos falsamente distraídos as ruas.

Encontrou Miro sentado em um banco de um café, o Lux, algumas poucas ruas distantes da boate. Os longos cabelos loiros estavam presos em uma trança que ia até o cós da calça jeans justa. Usava uma camiseta branca justa e uma camisa xadrez avermelhada – um clássico na região desde o movimento rock _grunge_. Nos pés, Havaianas azuis, importadas e vendidas a preços exorbitantes por Aldebaran. Tomava um enorme copo de café e lia o jornal distraidamente.

Camus passou por ele como quem não o havia visto, entrando para buscar um café. Miro o viu e ficou vermelho. Nunca sabia como agir quando via um freguês na rua. Essas pessoas odiavam ser reconhecidas e, em geral, eram do tipo que tacavam pedras em homossexuais durante o dia e à noite pediam para serem penetrados enquanto usavam roupas íntimas femininas. Hipócritas; mas eram hipócritas ricos e que, bem ou mal, eram o ganha-pão de moleques como Miro, que de outra maneira estariam morrendo de Aids e sífilis pelas ruas. Então, com esse pensamento em mente, Miro ignorou solenemente a presença de Camus.

O matador não se intimidou e rápido compreendeu que não apenas assassinos, mas garotos de programa também tinham um código de silêncio. Gostou disso.

– Oi. Você vem sempre aqui? – perguntou o ruivo, sentando-se com seu café e seu sanduíche de queijo ao lado do rapaz.

Miro corou vivamente.

– Às vezes. E você?

– Eu trabalho aqui perto, no E.E. Robbins, no 2200. Faço a segurança da joalheria.

– Ah...

– Boas notícias? – fez apontando o jornal.

– Não. O preço da saca do café aumentou na bolsa – uma geada no Brasil. Nosso cafezinho vai ser mais caro em duas semanas.

– Bem, não se pode ter tudo.

Miro abaixou o jornal atrás do qual tentara se esconder.

– Você não se importa?

– Importar com o quê?

– Todos nas redondezas freqüentam a Hímeros.

– E daí?

– Todos sabem que sou garoto de programa.

– Eu também sei.

Miro dobrou o jornal nervosamente.

– Não se importa de ser visto com um garoto de programa?

Camus riu.

– Que diabos! Não!

– Não?

– Não! Se tivesse vergonha disso, não freqüentaria uma casa daquelas e não teria chance nenhuma de conhecer um garoto de programa. – ele balançou a cabeça rindo ainda dos pruridos morais de Miro. – Quer sanduíche?

– Eu não entendo você!

Camus ofereceu-se para acompanhar Miro até a Hímeros. Antes, pagou seu café e o sanduíche, pagou o café de Miro e ainda o presenteou com uma barra de chocolate recheado enorme. Desceram a rua até a boate, Miro devorando a barra.

– Você vive na Hímeros?

– Vivo.

– Deve ser prático. Não precisa de metrô.

– É. É melhor que ficar na rua.

– Você já trabalhou na rua?

Miro o encarou desconfiado. Por fim, respondeu.

– Já. Não é seguro. E você come o que fatura. Tem que trabalhar: doente, cansado, com chuva, com sol. Não tem segurança e não pode escolher cliente.

– Deve ser por isso que os melhores meninos da cidade vieram para a Hímeros.

– Viriam a convite de qualquer um que lhes oferecesse um mínimo de segurança.

– Você se sente seguro, Miro?

"_Merda! Camus! Que espécie de pergunta idiota foi essa_?"

– Muito.

"_Ah, se você soubesse, menino! Antes do final do mês, vai estar morto."_

– Ah, Leon... A casa funciona de novo na sexta. Você vem?

Miro sabia que estava se excedendo. Nunca se convidava um cliente assim frontalmente, mas já havia abandonado quase todas as reservas profissionais que Aldebaran tão metodicamente os ensinara.

– Estarei aqui na sexta, Miro.

Os olhos azuis faiscaram de felicidade.

– Sério?

– Claro.

Para confirmar a disposição de voltar a vê-lo, Camus aproximou-se sutilmente para beijá-lo na bochecha.

– Você usa um perfume de dia e outro de noite. – murmurou Miro, de olhos fechados esperando o beijo.

Camus de imediato suspendeu o movimento na direção dele. Observador. Muito observador. Um assassino também era observador. E ele também tinha reparado que Miro usava um perfume diferente de dia.

– É que de dia eu uso um perfume feminino. _Anaïs Anaïs_, Cacharel.

– Eu sabia. – o loiro pronunciou-se triunfante. – Eu também uso perfume feminino de dia.

– _Chaos, _da Donna Karan. É esse?

– Você é bom nisso!

– Você é o especialista. Deve ser freqüentador assíduo da Bloomindale's!

– Esse tipo de luxo é parte da minha profissão.

– Bom... Te vejo na sexta?

– No _lounge_ central, na mesa 11, bebendo _dry Martini_? – Miro perguntou, com as mãos enfiadas no bolso da calça, rindo – o sorriso espontâneo que Camus adorava.

– Isso.

Acenou para ele da descida da rua.

"Que diabos! Quando vou matar esse garoto? Quem ia querer Miro morto? Ele é tão doce! Nunca deve ter feito mal a ninguém! Mas... Eu também não devo perguntar nada. Pagam e eu faço o serviço. Não interessa a doçura da vítima. Dessa semana não passa."

— # —

Era noite de sexta-feira. Camus estava terminando de se arrumar no quarto modesto de hotel. Gostava muito da sua aparência sofisticada, da blusa de uma malha vermelha escura de gola alta que combinava perfeitamente com seus cabelos, da calça justa de microfibra príncipe de Gales, os sapatos _Galleano_. Sabia que estava na moda e para isso servira aquela vaca da sua mãe: para ensiná-lo a vestir-se como o mais elegante dos europeus. Perfumou-se, pôs seu _Cartier_ dourado no o pulso e quando ia saindo, seu celular tocou.

– Alô?

– Camus! Sou eu, Vanessa!

– Vanessa? Vanessa, você está chorando? Fique calma, o que houve?

– É o Leo! Não sei onde ele está! Estou desesperada, Camus! Ele estava na Blanchard com a Sétima quando a gente se falou da última vez... Parece que uma gangue estava atacando alguém, um prédio, não sei... Estou com medo! Eu ligo, ligo e ninguém atende! Estou com medo, Camus... eu não tenho ninguém a quem recorrer... Você ainda conhece as ruas?

– Conheço, Vanessa. Eu vou ver o que posso fazer para achar o Leo. Se ele estiver em Seattle, eu acho.

– Obrigada, Camus!

– Eu te ligo.

Pronto! Tudo o que Camus precisava agora era de uma missão paralela. Uma missão que ia colocá-lo bem longe da Hímeros. Mas não podia deixar Vanessa na mão. Ela foi durante muito tempo coordenadora do orfanato onde ele vivia e facilitava com freqüência as suas saídas com sua gangue; por causa dela, conseguira muito do respeito dos seu colegas – diferente deles, que viviam nas ruas, ele desfrutava da cama e da comida do orfanato, mas com uma liberdade única. Vanessa nunca cobrou pelos favores, só pedia que Camus voltasse. E ele sempre voltou, até o dia em que a mãe o veio buscar e nem mesmo Vanessa pôde impedi-la de retirar o menino de lá. Vanessa e o marido sempre o ajudaram muito. Não era justo abandoná-los.

Apanhou seu carro, um belo Volvo preto, e embicou para a Blanchard, onde Vanessa achava que Leo estava. Não demorou a encontrá-lo, refugiado na igreja da 601. A gangue tinha acabado de sair e Camus sabia quem eles eram – gente menor, latinos. Brigando pelo tráfico. Fizeram barulho, mas não muitos estragos: alguns cafés depredados, carros perfurados por balas e o maior dos danos foi o fogo que atearam no prédio da Xerox na Sexta Avenida. Pouca coisa. Tratou de levar o apavorado Leo para sua casa. Ele tinha sido pego de surpresa no meio da rua voltando do trabalho e roubaram-lhe o celular e a carteira.

Deixou-o seguro e feliz, entregue nos braços da mulher, no seu discreto prédio de apartamentos, o William Tell, na Segunda Avenida. Aproveitou o fato de que o William Tell ficava perto da Hímeros e foi direto para lá. Parou o carro um pouco antes, perto do Bell Tower e foi caminhando.

Estava quase chegando lá quando viu alguém correndo na rua vir na sua direção. E a julgar pelos longos cabelos loiros não podia ser outro senão Miro – Camus duvidava que outro homem de Seattle tivesse cabelos tão longos e tão loiros quanto aqueles. E se houvesse este homem, ele não estaria correndo nos fundos da boate gay mais cara da cidade.

Não errou. Era Miro. O reconheceu quando ele passou correndo, de cabeça baixa, por um poste. Ia falar algo, mas ele passou direto. Perplexo, Camus correu atrás dele até agarrá-lo. Só aí Miro percebeu que era o ruivo que esperava. Atirou-se nos braços dele chorando.

– O que houve, Miro? – tentou, com os dedos, erguer o queixo que Miro colava com fúria ao seu peito, para olhá-lo nos olhos. O jovem loiro voltou-lhe os olhos azuis lacrimosos. Camus viu, indignado, a marca de uma hematoma imenso, sangrando, perto dos olhos queridos.

– Me tira daqui, Leon! Por favor... – Miro continuou chorando com a cabeça enfiada no peito de Camus.

O ruivo abraçou-o forte, levando-o até o carro.

– Vamos, venha comigo.

– Para onde vai me levar? – soluçou Miro, entrando no carro.

– Para a clínica da Quarta Avenida. Vão dar um jeito no seu rosto.

– Não... Não precisa... – gemeu Miro no banco do carona.

– Claro que precisa! Esse corte... Quem fez isso com você? Fala, Miro!

O loiro despencou a cabeça no ombro de Camus. Seus soluços balançavam seu corpo esbelto todo. A ira de Camus já estava chegando à níveis fora de controle.

– Foi... foi... um cliente... ele me bateu! Me bateu, o desgraçado!

– Quem foi o miserável, Miro?

– Ele... Ele... o maldito, Leon! Eu _podia_ ter me defendido! Podia ter esmagado a cabeça dele com as minhas estátuas! Mas ele... ele... ele é poderoso, você sabe? O desgraçado é senador!

– Miro... Miro, ele te bateu muito?

– Muito! Covarde! Ele _sabia_ que eu não podia reagir! Essa gente tem poder, Leon! Ele pode fechar a casa, pôr a gente na cadeira... prostituição é crime no estado... Maldito! Me bateu! No meu rosto, Leon! – mostrou o rosto pálido, ferido, arranhado e cheio de hematomas. – No rosto! O meu ganha pão! Desgraçado!

Camus manteve o rosto pequeno e acetinado sobre seu ombro enquanto dirigia até a clínica na Quarta Avenida. Lá atenderam Miro. Não havia nenhum ferimento mais grave, além dos óbvios ataques ao rosto perfeito do jovem. Deram-lhe um analgésico, limparam os ferimentos, deram um micro ponto em um corte perto dos cílios e recomendaram gelo para o inchaço.

Miro saiu da sala do médico apertando a compressa fria contra o rostinho machucado. Camus estava impaciente, bufando no corredor. Passou seus braços possessivos por sobre os ombros de Miro.

– Está se sentindo melhor, Miro?

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

– Venha comigo.

– Para onde?

– Para minha casa. Espere um minuto aqui. Vou ligar para a minha... irmã. Moro com ela.

Camus foi para o outro canto do corredor, ligou para Vanessa e implorou que ela lhe emprestasse o apartamento pela noite – jurou que estaria fora pela manhã e garantiu que pagaria para que ela e Leo passassem uma noite de sonhos no hotel mais caro de Seattle. A moça aceitou prontamente.

– Vamos, Miro. Você dorme lá em casa hoje.

Dirigiu de volta até o William Tell. Miro não parava de chorar. Secava as lágrimas, ficava em silêncio por alguns minutos. Depois seus ombros se convulsionavam com soluços espaçados até ele começar a chorar novamente. Camus não o interrompeu. Mas as fibras da sua alma perdida vibravam de ódio a cada soluço que ouvia.

Levou-o até o apartamento de Vanessa. Como combinado, a chave estava sob o capacho da porta. Abriu-o. Era uma casa simples, mas tudo era branco e amarelo, delicado. Era um ambiente delicioso – não dava vontade de sair. Deu graças por isso. Tudo o que seu menino precisava era de um ambiente familiar que lembrasse o menos possível a noite e uma casa de prostituição.

Sentou Miro no sofá, foi até o quarto de sua 'irmã' e apanhou toalhas limpas. Depositou-as delicadamente sobre o colo de Miro, completando o serviço com um beijo em sua testa e um afago nos cabelos desgrenhados.

– Vai tomar um banho morno. Eu preparo um leite quente para você.

– Obrigado, Leon.

Camus olhou para aqueles olhos azuis claros, fundos, magoados, ternos. Sentiu um impulso furioso em sua alma.

– Me chame de Camus. É o meu nome. Albert Leon Camus.

Miro não precisou de muito para compreender que aquela era uma prova de confiança. Beijou carinhosamente os lábios do ruivo, acariciando o rosto meigo daquele que o salvara.

– Obrigado, Camus.

— # —

– Camus... o que eu visto? – Miro apareceu na porta do banheiro vestido com um roupão branco, os cabelos loiros molhados pingando no chão de laca branca.

– Vista isso.

Não era à toa que o chamavam de 'ice master'. Ele sempre sabia o que fazer. Logística era seu forte. Deu nas mãos de Miro um pijama de listras que ele sabia que Leo detestava, mas Vanessa recusava-se a jogar fora. O pijama de algodão barato e estampa cafona, contudo, ficou adorável em Miro.

Camus ajudou o garoto de programa a sentar-se na aconchegante cama de casal de Vanessa, ligou a televisão no _Cartoon Network_ e trouxe da cozinha o pires branco onde estava a caneca com leite quente onde boiava uma barra de chocolate e biscoitinhos de manteiga à volta. Sentou-se ao lado do menino e o observou comer sem vontade e beber mecanicamente o leite.

– Vai me dizer quem foi o diabo que fez isso com você?

Miro olhou-o sem entusiasmo.

– Não interessa mais. Era um gordo careca, de olhos azuis. Não quero em lembrar dele, Camus...

– Miro... ele tinha uma cicatriz aqui... aqui do lado do rosto?

O loiro ficou pálido.

– Como sabe?

– Senador Ralph Engleton Zimmerman. O filho da puta é um herói de guerra. Deve ter atirado em meia dúzia de crianças vietnamitas e estuprado menininhos menores de idade. Voltou para o Colorado com uma marquinha na cara e encheu o peito de medalhas... – resmungou furioso.

– Como sabe isso tudo?

– Eu vejo tv, Miro. E ouço as coisas. Ele já foi processado no estado dele por bolinar os filhos das empregadas da casa. Imaginei logo que só um porco como ele poderia ser covarde para fazer isso. Além do mais, a sua descrição bateu.

– Não quero mais falar sobre isso. Minha cabeça está zunindo.

Camus olhou para a cama. Não sabia bem o que fazer – um sentimento com o qual não estava acostumado. Levantou-se desconfortável e murmurou:

– Eu... Eu... vou dormir na sala.

Miro olhou-o com um brilho de escárnio nos olhos.

– Não seja ridículo, Camus. Quantas vezes já dormimos juntos? Sou garoto de programa. Deita aí, se quiser.

– Bem, está certo.

Despiu-se completamente, exceto pela samba canção de seda da Versace. Deitou-se ao lado de Miro, abraçando-o delicadamente, tentando ser o mais suave possível. Não tinha idéia de onde mais o maldito podia ter batido. O sangue em suas veias frias fervia. Como alguém podia ter coragem de bater em uma criança grande como Miro?

O loiro ronronou, feliz como um gato preguiçoso sob o sol, cobriu Camus de beijos ternos, abraçou seu salvador, entregou-se a ele de boa vontade, grato, gentil, permitiu-se ser amado até adormecer de cansaço em seus braços.

— # —

Não eram ainda três da madrugada quando Camus se vestiu para sair. Estava na suíte do quarto quando ouviu gemidos tênues de Miro. Voltou correndo para verificar o que se passava. Miro debatia-se na cama, protestava murmúrios de "Não! Não!" que progrediram para gritos até ele acordar. Olhou ao seu redor e viu que o algoz do seu pesadelo não estava lá: estava seguro. Estava com Camus. Jogou-se no braços do ruivo que estava inclinado sobre cama.

– Pss... Calma, Miro. Calma... – ajeitava-lhe os cabelos mimosos dourados, aconchegou a cabeça do loiro contra seu peito.

– Você está vestido? Vai embora?

– Não. Vou sair um pouco mas já volto.

– Não me deixa sozinho.

Camus debruçou-se mais sobre aquele rosto perfeito, roçou seu nariz contra o do outro, beijando carinhosamente a boca contraída de medo.

– Eu volto logo.

– Por favor...

– Não chore mais, Miro... você precisa dormir, deve estar esgotado.

– Você volta? Volta?

– Já disse que volto. Eu não demoro nada.

— # —

Já eram quase seis da manhã quando Camus retornou à casa de Vanessa. Encontrou Miro ainda dormindo. Acendeu o abajur do lado da cama, o quarto estava escuro. Pegou-se admirando os traços firmes, bonitos do rosto do loiro. Apanhou uma longa mecha de cabelo, com inúmeros anéis dourados. Brincou com ela entre os dedos. Miro despertou, mas o fascínio de Camus não diminuiu um milímetro por isso.

– Você estava aí há muito tempo?

– Algum. – admitiu, sorrindo.

– Estava me olhando dormir?

– Você dorme como um anjo, Miro.

Ele espreguiçou-se na cama. Um meio sorriso formou-se em seu rosto.

– Eu? Anjo? Não sou anjo.

– É sim, Miro. Você é um querubim.

– _Você _é que é um anjo. Obrigado, Camus... Se não fosse você eu provavelmente ia ficar vagando na rua até o sangue secar no meu rosto e ia acabar voltando para a Hímeros.

– Não me agradeça tanto. Eu não fiz nada. – ele olhou para o rosto de Miro, um rosto que parecia estar envolvido por um halo de luz, uma santidade implícita. – Seu rosto já desinchou. Está perfeito.

Miro ajeitou-se na cama, acariciando o próprio rosto com as duas mãos.

– Ah, eu devo estar horroroso.

– Você nunca esteve tão lindo quanto hoje. – falava tão sério que ele mesmo teve dificuldades de entender por que dissera aquilo. Só sabia que era verdade. Miro nunca fora tão lindo quanto lhe parecia agora, com aquele pijama velho, entre lençóis de algodão, com cabelos desarrumados.

– Que horas são, Camus?

– Seis horas agora.

– Que horas você tem que estar no seu trabalho?

Camus já ia perguntar 'que trabalho?'; lembrou-se a tempo de que, para Miro, ele era segurança de joalheria.

– Às nove. – mentiu.

– Então deita aqui... ainda dá tempo de _fazermos amor_ até umas sete horas e depois dormir mais um pouco até às oito. E dá até tempo de tomar café no caminho...

Fazer amor. Que palavras lindas na boca daquela criança loira! Camus olhou-o num misto de compaixão e ternura que nunca sentira por nada vivo antes. Deitou-se ao lado dele, para recebê-lo em seus braços.

– Miro, você é perfeito... – balbuciou antes de ter sua boca calada pela dele.

— # —

Na hora mais adiantada da manhã (mesmo que Camus tivesse desejado que ela não chegasse nunca), levou o rapaz loiro para comer alguma coisa antes de deixá-lo na Hímeros. Afinal, sentiu-se piedoso pela pobre dispensa de Vanessa, que já estava desfalcada de sua preciosa barra de chocolate e de seus biscoitos amanteigados mais finos.

Comeram no Card Café, ao lado do prédio. Depois, Camus dirigiu até a Hímeros. Deixou Miro na porta, não sem antes fazê-lo jurar duas vezes que estava bem. Miro beijou-o pelo vidro aberto do carro.

– Vem de noite, Camus. Vou estar te esperando.

– Pode esperar.

— # —

Camus voltou para o hotel. Tomou um banho cuja finalidade era a de esfriar a cabeça, mas não adiantou muito: ela continuava quente. Aliás, fervia. Já estava passando da hora de dar cabo do seu serviço. Tinha um nome a zelar: era um assassino profissional que nunca tinha deixado de entregar uma encomenda no prazo. Atirou-se nu e aborrecido contra uma poltrona surrada. Poderia ter matado Miro com uma facilidade incrível. A noite apresentara-lhe oportunidades. Já tinha ido para a cama com ele um bocado de vezes; Miro entregava-se prazerosamente, se deixava tocar e beijar com plena confiança, fechava os olhos, dava-lhe _todas_ as facilidades para ser assassinado.

"É isso, Camus. É hoje. É hoje que Miro vai morrer. É só um trabalho. É o _seu_ trabalho."

— # —

**Obrigada à Ada e Nana Pizani que betam esta fic com muito carinho. **

**Aos que comentaram, meus agradecimentos e observações, curiosidades, fotos relacionadas à fic, estarão aqui, neste endereço:**

**thesenseiclub (ponto) blogspot (ponto) com**

**Obrigada. **


	3. Reviravoltas

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens de _Saint Seiya_ não me pertencem, minha utilização deles não tem fins lucrativos de espécie alguma, bem como a citação de nomes de locações e estabelecimentos reais.

**Nota da autora:** _Mais um! E o penúltimo! Ah, **ainda** muito feliz com a recepção! Obrigada a todos que colaboraram, comentaram e participaram dessa fic!

* * *

_

Capítulo III

Reviravoltas

Era por volta de onze horas quando chegou à Hímeros. Sentou-se na mesma mesa, pediu o mesmo drinque e esperou por Miro. O loiro desceu as escadas, pálido como um fantasma, a longa franja loira pendia sobre o lado ferido do rosto, disfarçando as marcas. Não se deu ao trabalho de trocar palavras com Camus, apenas segurou-lhe o pulso e o arrastou até seu quarto. Quando entraram, Miro passou a chave na porta.

– Foi você, não foi? – inquiriu-lhe, os olhos claros cheios de lágrimas.

– Eu o quê, Miro?

– Você matou ele!

– Ele quem?

– Não se faça de idiota! Você matou o Zimmerman! O senador! Olhe! – atirou o jornal na cara de Camus. Leu alguns pedaços da notícia: O senador Ralph Engleton Zimmerman foi encontrado morto nos fundos da casa noturna Tula's, na segunda avenida, degolado.

– Ora, Miro...

– Foi você! _Você_! – Miro soluçava como na noite anterior, seu belo rosto desfigurado pelas lágrimas. – Meu Deus, Camus! Você o matou! Por minha causa!

Camus irritou-se repentinamente. E lembrou-se que tinha ido lá aquela noite para matá-lo também.

– Está bem, Miro. Fui eu. Eu o matei, está bem? Ele mereceu. Agora não vai mais bater em ninguém. Quer que eu vá embora? – as mãos deslizaram pela sua calça de couro. Sob ela, a pistola que levara para matar Miro.

Miro, para sua enorme surpresa, atirou-se em seus braços. Sentiu suas forças sumirem quando o hálito morno do loiro, misturado às lágrimas dele, arrepiaram seu pescoço.

– Ah, Camus! Por quê? Por que fez isso? Esse homem é poderoso, poderoso demais! O que vai acontecer com você? E comigo?

Ele estava preocupado com _ele_. Diabos! Por que, Miro? Por que... por que _você _tem que ser tão perfeito?

Desistiu de lutar, acariciando as costas tensas do loiro.

– Ninguém vai investigar, Miro. Essa gente não pode se envolver em escândalos. Ele foi achado atrás de uma boate. A mulher dele é filha de um pastor luterano. Eles vão querer sigilo.

– Mas Camus...

– Não se preocupe, hein? – enxugou o rosto loiro com as mangas da sua camisa. – Está tudo bem, tudo bem... ninguém mais vai te machucar.

Só aí Camus notou a imensa ironia do que estava dizendo.

– Camus, você fez isso... fez isso _por mim_?

Afastou os cachos loiros do rosto molhado de lágrimas.

– Fiz por mim. Não ia me sentir bem sabendo que o desgraçado que te machucou andava por aí impune.

– Camus... – Miro o abraçou ternamente. – Eu te amo.

Camus sentiu uma moleza tão forte em suas pernas que achou que fosse cair. Teria caído, se não fosse por Miro tê-lo segurado. O jovem loiro levou-o até a cama e lá ficaram. Fizeram amor até o amanhecer, deixando desolados os fregueses habituais que esperaram em vão para ter Miro.

A manhã chegou e Camus despediu-se secamente de Miro. O loiro tentou conversar, ou mantê-lo um pouco mais: ofereceu-se para que tomassem café juntos, mas Camus recusou. Perguntou se viria de noite, mas ele não lhe deu certeza. Sentia-se miserável: não devia ter dito ao cliente que o amava. Mesmo que o cliente fosse Camus, a quem ele de fato amava. Achou que tinha feito uma tolice, mas antes que Camus deixasse o quarto, ia tirar a prova dos noves.

– Camus, você ficou diferente depois que eu disse que te amava. Era uma confissão, não uma cobrança, entende?

O ruivo parou na porta. Olhou para Miro, sentado sobre a cama e coberto com lençóis ainda.

– Se der eu volto mais tarde, Miro.

Bateu a porta atrás de si, mas antes de alcançar as escadas, ouviu os soluços de Miro que chorava no quarto.

— # —

Assim que entrou no precário quarto de hotel que ocupava, Camus abandonou seu corpo no sofá e chorou, chorou por longas horas. Estava perdido! Perdido!

Assinara sua sentença de morte. O código dos assassinos profissionais era muito rígido. Um homem sem honra não podia trabalhar. Não entregar o trabalho já era uma infração grave, mas ocultar o alvo era inadmissível. Seria caçado até a morte.

Já estava certo – como nunca estivera certo de nada na vida antes – de que amava Miro desesperadamente. Não o abandonaria jamais. Sabia também o que isso queria dizer: ele e o rapaz seriam caçados. O homem que queria o serviço pagaria outro profissional para fazê-lo e, se este profissional tivesse honra, parte da sua obrigação era de entregar, além da vítima combinada, o assassino fujão.

Ele mesmo, Camus, já o fizera várias vezes. Quase sempre os assassinos liberavam suas vítimas por arranjos financeiros: faziam acordos e lucravam duas vezes. Algumas vezes, por amor, assassinos fugiam com suas presumidas vítimas. Ele nunca pensara duas vezes antes de encomendar esses traidores da profissão ao inferno. E agora, ele mesmo estava naquela situação. Não temia por si – o que era a morte para alguém que ganhava seu pão com ela? Tinha medo por Miro. Se morresse, o que seria dele? O homem que o queria morto havia pago muito bem por isso. Não ia desistir.

Proteger Miro significava tirá-lo de circulação o mais rápido possível. O mandante sabia tudo sobre ele: onde vivia, quem eram seus amigos, seus hábitos. Era preciso desmontar a vida de Miro e reconstruí-la, e Camus nem tinha certeza de que o rapaz desejaria tantas mudanças.

Precisava tentar. Por bem. Ou mesmo por mal. Porque ainda que fosse à força, salvaria a vida de Miro. Claro, isso implicaria uma mudança radical na _sua_ vida também. Seattle definitivamente teria que ficar para trás. Um assassino que desrespeitava os decanos da sua profissão tinha de ser eliminado e ele sabia que muitos além dele levavam essa regra muito a sério.

Assustou-se quando olhou para o relógio de ouro que repousava sobre a cama e verificou que já eram dez da noite. Passara mais de doze horas meditando e chorando. E agora tinha de agir. Rápido. Tinha menos de setenta e duas horas antes que seu cliente se desse conta de que o serviço não seria feito. E precisava estar com Miro a salvo antes disso. Vestiu-se rápido e foi para a Hímeros.

— # —

Miro desceu as escadas lívido. Deu um beijo na boca do homem que se despedia dele e deixava algumas notas de dólares por dentro da calça justa do garoto de programa que, a julgar pela aparência descansada do cliente, havia lhe dado boas horas de prazer.

Camus – a quem nunca tinha ocorrido a idéia de ter ciúmes dos clientes de Miro – sentiu o sangue fugir do seu rosto ao ver a cena. Esperou que Miro viesse falar com ele. O loiro o evitou discretamente, mas dessa vez Camus não estava disposto a brincadeiras. Levantou-se, puxou Miro pelo braço e o carregou até o quarto ao qual já estava tão acostumado.

– O que estava fazendo, Miro? Me ignorando? – perguntou, só então reparando sob a luz mais forte do quarto o quanto os olhos do jovem loiro estavam inchados. "_A criança deve ter chorado mais do que eu..._" pensou Camus, enternecido pela idéia.

– Pensei que você não viesse mais.

– Por que pensou isso?

– Pelo jeito que você me tratou de manhã.

– Miro, escute. Você trabalhava na rua antes de vir para cá, não trabalhava?

O loiro ficou desconcertado pela pergunta tão distante do tópico que esperava discutir.

– Eu já disse que sim.

– E você se lembra, alguma vez, de ter tido problemas com algum cliente? Alguém que você tenha desagradado demais, ou que você tenha... Não sei... Roubado... Não estou julgando, entendeu? Mas alguém, alguém que tenha razões para... Veja bem... Ter raiva de você? Alguém que pudesse querer se vingar?

Miro virou as costas para Camus, ajeitando os perfumes da sua penteadeira nervosamente. Não sabia o porquê do interrogatório repentino de Camus, mas sabia algo que aprendeu na rua: não se diz tanta coisa assim para alguém em que não se tem plena confiança. Aliás: não se diz coisas assim para ninguém: só para Deus.

– Miro, eu preciso saber disso!

O garoto de programa continuou silencioso, arrumando seus vidros de perfume, potes de creme e caixas de maquiagem.

– Por que quer saber? – perguntou por fim, sem conseguir disfarçar completamente a tensão em sua voz.

– Porque querem te matar, Miro.

Ele virou-se abruptamente, com os frascos entre os braços.

– Como pode saber de uma coisa dessas? – perguntou tentando forçar uma certa ironia, mas soava apenas desesperado. Já não conseguia mentir na presença de Camus e isso o assustava.

Camus era um homem muito, muito discreto, mas também não era nada, nada sutil.

– Porque me pagaram para matar você. E pagaram bem.

Terrificado, Miro deixou os vidros caírem no chão e apoiou-se na penteadeira para não cair. Camus continuou sentado na cama, impassível.

– Vamos pular a parte do espetáculo, sim, Miro? Se eu quisesse mesmo matá-lo eu o teria estrangulado com sua calça jeans na primeira noite, não é isso?

– O que quer de mim? – balbuciou, sentando-se no chão, próximo de Camus.

– No momento, eu quero salvar sua vida. Mas eu preciso saber _quem_ teria motivos para querer você morto. O mandante me pagou três vezes mais do que eu normalmente cobraria por um crime assim. Ou seja: você tem problemas, Miro.

– Eu... Eu... Eu não fiz nada... Nada de errado... Não que eu me lembre. Ninguém nunca... Eu não sei... – ele começou a chorar. – Quem ia se dar ao trabalho de me matar?

– Alguém da família?

– Não! Eu... Sou grego. Vim para cá com meus pais e depois... Depois eles voltaram e eu fiquei. Mas... Meus pais não têm o menor interesse em mim.

– Faça um esforço. Saber o mandante é meio caminho andado.

– Eu não sei! – berrou o loiro, enfiando a cabeça dourada entre os joelhos dobrados. – Eu não sei! Eu juro que nunca fiz nada!

– Está bem. Mas uma coisa, filho, é certa: vai ter que sair daqui.

– O que quer dizer?

– O mandante sabe onde você mora, conhece sua rotina, seus amigos, seus horários de trabalho. Ele vai te encomendar para outro e passar essas informações para o próximo assassino. Você tem que sair de circulação para eles não te acharem.

– Mas... Para onde eu vou? Não conheço ninguém! Não tenho amigos fora daqui! Não tenho dinheiro!

Camus deu um muxoxo impaciente. Como Miro podia supor que ele não o socorreria?

– Eu cuido disso. Amanhã esteja com todas as suas coisas arrumadas e me encontre no Café, no Lux. Pegue uma mochila pequena, não ponha muita coisa. Uma muda de roupa ou duas, seus documentos, um vidro de perfume que você não tenha quebrado hoje... Ninguém pode desconfiar de que você está saindo daqui para valer, entendeu? Eles têm que achar que você está só indo tomar um café e nada mais. Quando derem por sua falta, será tarde.

– Mas e... E as minhas coisas?

– Miro! Eu estou tentando evitar que te matem e você está preocupado com suas coisas! Ora, fique com elas aqui então e boa sorte! – levantou-se como quem ia sair do quarto, mas Miro agarrou-se às pernas dele.

Lembrou-se de sua mãe, moribunda, agarrada nele, pedindo, suplicando que ele se ajoelhasse aos pés da Virgem Maria. Ele não quis. Mas teria de bom grado se ajoelhado por Miro. Miro... _Santo_. Nenhum deus salvou sua alma, mas Miro o fez. Estava salvo. Por ele. O rosto banhado em lágrimas daquele garoto de programa o redimira de todos os seus pecados.

– Camus... fique...

– Miro, eu...

– Fique! Eu... eu sei que você vai ficar chateado, mas eu já não me importo... eu não me importo! Eu amo você! Amo você! Tenho nojo dos outros homens, eu não quero ter que me deitar com mais ninguém. Fique comigo essa noite. A noite toda... Por favor...

– Se levante, Miro.

O loiro se levantou devagar e parou diante de Camus. Os olhos úmidos, o rosto marcado, os cabelos revoltos. Camus ajeitou com toques suaves os cachos loiros, secou os olhos de Miro com as pontas dos dedos, beijou a ponta do nariz do grego, fazendo-o sorrir docemente.

– Eu prometo, Miro: enquanto eu viver, ninguém nunca mais vai te fazer mal.

O loiro mansamente o guiou até a cama.

Amaram-se até a exaustão, sem pressa, calma e ternamente. Dormiram abraçados.

— # —

– Estou indo, Miro.

– Espere! Saia pelos fundos.

– Fundos?

– Tem uma saída secreta no banheiro. Você sabe: mais de uma vez uma mulher entrou aqui de Bíblia na mão procurando o marido! Saga mandou colocar uma passagem dessa em todas as suítes da Hímeros.

Camus observava, com enlevo, Miro engajado em fechar as suas calças, recolocar seu cinto e ajeitar-lhe a camisa. As mãos longas roçavam no seu umbigo.

– Já está bem, Miro.

– Espera, Camus, deixa eu ajeitar a sua roupa... Para você não sair amassado daqui.

O garoto de programa terminou o trabalho e levou Camus até a saída secreta. Ele já estava saindo quando Miro o trouxe, sob protestos, de volta para o quarto.

– Quero te dar uma coisa, Camus. Mas você não pode rir. É sério.

– Oh, filho! Não tenho tempo pra isso, anda logo com a tal coisa...

– Toma. – colocou nas mãos do ruivo uma imagem de uma santa. – É a Virgem. Ela vai te proteger, Camus. Não vai deixar nada de mal acontecer com você.

– Miro... – olhou para o papel ligeiramente contrariado. – Não sou católico...

– Mas eu sou! E sou devoto da Virgem Maria. Leva com você. Eu vou rezar para ela hoje e acender uma vela por nós dois. A Virgem é mãe, Camus. Ela não vai desamparar a gente. Não vai...

Viu a devoção sincera nos olhos daquele menino loiro. Colocou a imagem da santa dentro do bolso do casaco. Beijou-lhe a boca macia e saiu.

Agora, mais do que nunca, precisava salvar Miro. Nada importava: mataria, roubaria, estupraria – faria _tudo_ por Miro. Tudo.

— # —

Eram cinco horas da tarde quando Camus recebeu Miro, com uma mochilinha encardida nas costas. Ele estava extremamente simples, camiseta preta, cabelos loiros soltos, jeans despojado e as Havaianas azuis. Não devia mesmo ter carregado muitos dos seus pertences. Tinha uma aparência terrível, de quem estava cansado, mal dormido e muito indisposto.

– Miro, você se atrasou.

– Eu sei, me desculpe. Para onde vamos?

– Você vai ficar em um hotel. O King's Inn. É suficientemente distante da Hímeros. E é provisório...

Uma música começou a vir de dentro do café, mas não era o habitual jazz de fim de tarde que a Lux esmerava-se em tocar sempre. Miro começou a cantarolar baixo: "_O homem amarelo do samba do morro, do hip hop do Santa Marta, agarraram o loiro na descida da ladeira, malandro da baixada em terra estrangeira..." ( 1 ) _

– Sabe português, Miro?

– Um pouco. Aldebaran me ensinou. "Homem Amarelo" quer dizer loiro. – ele riu tolamente. – Eu!

– Eu sei.

– Você também fala português, Camus?

– Falo.

Esperou Miro terminar de comer seu brownie de amendoim e beber seu café. Dirigiu com ele até o King's Inn, na Quinta Avenida.

– Você vai ficar aqui. Vamos ter que sair do país. Vou providenciar um passaporte falso para nós. Vai ser melhor, eu não sei que tipo de pessoa está atrás de você, talvez tenha acesso a esse tipo de informação. Vou também abrir uma conta em seu nome e pôr algum dinheiro lá, para nós, no país para onde formos.

– E para onde nós vamos? – perguntou Miro displicentemente, arrumando seus vidros de perfume e as três mudas de roupa que trouxera consigo.

– Ainda não sei. Mas tenho que decidir logo.

– Vou ficar aqui trancado até você decidir? – não era uma pergunta de cobrança, mas Camus ficou pensativo. Olhou para os cachos dourados de Miro. Se fosse um qualquer, ele os cortaria imediatamente e os tingiria de uma cor escura. Seria bem mais fácil disfarçá-lo assim. Mas não. Os cabelos de Miro eram santos como ele. Os cabelos loiros eram como o manto da Virgem – intocáveis. Teria destruído mil mantos de Virgem sem remorsos, picotado o Santo Sudário, mas não se perdoaria se uma única mecha loira daquela se perdesse.

– Vai sim, Miro. É mais seguro. Eu trago comida para você. Tem vídeo cassete, eu busco uns filmes. É por pouco tempo, amanhã eu já deixo tudo resolvido. Depois de amanhã, se tudo der certo, já vamos poder ir embora.

Intrigado, Miro perguntou-lhe, o que não era de fato uma pergunta, mas uma interjeição, como se ele não acreditasse no que sua boca pronunciava:

– E você vai comigo, Camus?

– Miro, mesmo que eu não quisesse, agora _teria_ que ir. Se eu não entreguei a sua cabeça, a minha cabeça vai ter que substituir a sua. Eu também já não posso mais ficar aqui.

O garoto de programa ajoelhou-se de frente para Camus, que permanecia sentado na cama de solteiro pequena do hotel-pousada. Colocou-se entre as pernas do homem ruivo, seu salvador. Beijou-lhe o queixo bem barbeado, molhando a pele firme e bonita com sua língua.

– Camus, eu te amo. Eu sinto muito por tudo.

– Pelo quê? – perguntou Camus, fascinado pelo brilho apaixonado dos olhos azuis claros do seu salvador.

– Pela sua vida. Você está correndo risco por minha causa. Eu... Eu não sei o que faria se... Se alguma coisa acontecesse com você, Camus... Eu não ia me perdoar nunca...

– Miro... Minha _vida_ é você.

— # —

Camus quase não conseguiu sair do quartinho de hotel. O corpo de Miro exercia um poder de grilhões sobre seu espírito. Não podia deixá-lo mais. Só conseguiu desvencilhar-se da sedução do loiro porque, quanto mais rápido tivesse posse dos papéis de que precisava para a viagem, mas rápido ele e Miro estariam seguros para sempre.

Vinha caminhando pela rua quando ouviu a melodia que vinha de uma janela. "_Eu não vou gostar de você porque sua cara é bonita. O amor é mais que isso. O amor talvez seja uma música que eu gostei... e botei numa fita. Eu não vou gostar de você porque você acredita. O amor é mais que isso. O amor talvez seja uma coisa que até nem sei se precisa ser dita..." ( 2 ) _

Era segunda vez no dia que ouvia uma música brasileira. Camus não era religioso e nem místico. Mas achou a coincidência interessante demais para ser ignorada. Nunca imaginaria que Miro pudesse falar português. E ele também falava. O Brasil era uma opção viável para escaparem. Lá seus euros valeriam muito. Ele falava a língua, o clima era bom. Achá-los em um país daquele tamanho era como procurar agulha no palheiro. E ele viveria em paz com Miro. Em paz. Gostou da idéia.

Foi até a 'Alaska Sightseeing Co.', uma agência de viagens na 2410, Terceira Avenida. Encomendou duas passagens para a uma cidadela perdida no mapa. Aracati, Ceará. Avião de Washington até Brasília. De Brasília até Aracati. De lá, algumas horas de ônibus até a praia do Pontal de Maceió.

Os preparativos que Camus esperava serem rápidos acabaram demorando mais. Ele conseguiu comprar uma casa em uma praia de Aracati, por intermédio de um agente. Claro, isso lhe tomou tempo: Camus tinha muitos contatos e não foi difícil arrumar quem lhe fizesse a gentileza; ainda assim, contudo, mesmo os mais rápidos procedimentos burocráticos pareciam uma eternidade para ele. Providenciou os passaportes falsos para ele e Miro, a conta conjunta aberta no Banco do Brasil de Aracati com uma polpuda fortuna para ambos se manterem. As passagens de ônibus reservadas, os vôos domésticos todos programados no Brasil. Tudo certo.

Miro já estava entediado e triste de ficar trancado em hotéis. Camus, preocupado, o levava de um hotel para outro, com medo de que o achassem. Pagara a algumas pessoas para investigar quem eram os mandantes da morte de Miro. Hoje, contudo, carregava um pedaço enorme de torta e uma garrafa de vinho. Tinha boas notícias para Miro. Iam viajar no dia seguinte. Estava perto do hotel quando seu celular tocou.

– Alô? – Camus não conheceu o número.

– Então você pensou que ia me trair e ficar tudo bem?

Arrepiou-se. Conheceu a voz imediatamente. Era o _mandante_.

– Você...

– Você pensou que era esperto, não é? Você é um homem morto, Camus! Você e Miro. Miro está morto, seu desgraçado! Você pode tentar fugir com ele, mas eu vou achar vocês dois! Vou encontrar vocês dois! Antes que você perceba já vou estar com a cabeça de Miro em uma bandeja... e a sua logo depois da dele!

Camus bateu o telefone. Suas mãos tremiam.

O maldito ia achar Miro... Não podia! Iam fugir no dia seguinte. Mas como ia dormir? Não conseguia ficar em paz pensando que o mandante podia estar falando com ele no celular e o observando em alguma rua próxima. Subestimou o poder do homem que o encomendara a morte de seu Miro. Ele estava por aí. E Miro sozinho no hotel!

Correu desabaladamente pela rua até as escadas do prédio, subiu os degraus de três em três. Bateu na porta, apavorado.

Miro abriu-lhe a porta com um rostinho entediado.

– Você demorou, amor. Estava com saudades. – beijou-o na testa e o puxou para dentro. Camus, desconcertado, largou a garrafa no chão e a caixa com os pedaços de torta também. Aliviado e trêmulo, como alguém que acabara de escapar da morte, ajoelhou-se aos pés de Miro e chorou de gratidão por nada ter acontecido a ele.

– O que foi, amor? – Miro sentou-se do lado de Camus no chão, acolheu em seu peito o rosto ruivo, mas antes que pudesse perguntar novamente, o outro calou-o com um beijo sôfrego, desesperado.

– Miro... Você é a coisa mais importante do mundo para mim! Eu... Eu te...

Miro deitou os dedos sobre os lábios de Camus.

– Eu sei, meu amor... eu _sinto_.

Beijaram-se longamente, mas Miro interrompeu o beijo quando sentiu as lágrimas quentes de Camus rolarem entre as suas bochechas coladas.

– Por que você está chorando, amor?

– Porque _você_ é tudo o que eu tenho, Miro...

– Camus...

– Vamos embora amanhã.

– Para onde?

– Para o Brasil. Uma cidadezinha pequena, Miro. Aracati. Vamos morar na praia, hein? De frente par ao mar... o mar da cor dos seus olhos... azul. Azul! Um azul mais azul do que o céu...

– Camus! Que ótimo... Sol! Eu adoro sol!

– É uma vila pequena, Miro... Não vamos ter os luxos de uma cidade grande... Mas depois, se você quiser, nós...

– Não! Eu vou adorar! Eu adoro cidades pequenas, eu não faço questão de nada que me lembre Seattle!

– Então... nós iremos amanhã, Miro. Você me espera no ponto do táxi lá embaixo. Eu te apanho em um carro diferente, para não me seguirem. É perigoso a gente andar junto.

– Camus... Camus! Estou tão ansioso!

– Eu sei... Eu também. E... – Camus olhou para a porta do banheiro, de onde uma tênue luz alaranjada vazava, bruxuleando nos móveis grosseiros. – Que luz é essa, Miro?

– É a vela... Eu acendi uma vela para a Virgem Maria, Camus... Para ela proteger nós dois. Eu rezei um terço todo! Eu tenho certeza de que tudo vai dar certo.

Camus achava impossível que Miro pudesse fasciná-lo mais do que já fascinava, mas era impressionante como estava errado! Miro era cada vez mais e mais perfeito. A criança rezara um terço inteiro e acendera uma vela! Uma vela por eles...

– Miro, como você é bom! Você é bom demais!

– Ah! O que foi que você trouxe aí?

Camus secou as lágrimas, enquanto Miro ajudava-o a levantar-se.

– Vinho tinto e torta... de nozes.

– E eu adoro nozes! Mas acho que vamos ficar com a torta para a sobremesa... Eu mandei vir um jantar para nós.

– Jantar?

– É. Eu lembrei que você me disse um dia que a sua comia preferida era... hum... – Miro fez cara de bobo, como estivesse tentando se lembrar – Frango assado com batatas coradas?

– Isso, Miro... – riu Camus, divertindo-se com as expressões adoráveis do seu amante.

– Então, mandei vir. Vamos comer? Estava roxo de fome, só estava esperando você chegar.

Camus sentou-se na cadeira pequena, e fez sinal para que Miro se sentasse no seu colo, ao que o garoto de programa mais que imediatamente obedeceu, aninhando-se no regaço confortável.

– Miro, estive fazendo as contas de quantas horas vamos levar para chegar no Brasil e na nossa casa. Vamos chegar lá na quarta feira. E a primeira coisa que eu vou fazer é frango assado com batatas coradas. Está decidido! Será nossa primeira refeição na nossa casa. Vai ser a primeira refeição da nossa vida. O Miro de boate fica para trás e o Camus matador de rua também. Nossa vida vai _começar_ de verdade lá.

No dia seguinte, arrumaram as coisas no apartamento juntos. Camus estava imprestável para o trabalho: tropeçava em tudo, derrubava as coisas, trombava em Miro de cinco em cinco minutos. O loiro impacientou-se com o ar abobalhado de Camus e o sentou sobre a cama enquanto ele mesmo arrumava as pouquíssimas coisas que pretendiam levar daquela cidade. Depois, despachou-o com beijos para que buscasse o carro e os reais que ele trocara na casa de câmbio para as despesas imediatas no Brasil.

Uma hora após a saída de Camus, Miro andou até o ponto de táxi com a mochila surrada nas costas. Sentou-se no banquinho pequeno e comprou chicletes. Estava ansioso demais. Segurava firmemente o celular.

Camus já voltava para buscar Miro. Trocara seu vistoso Volvo preto por um Chrysler discreto. No banco de trás, uma mala pequena. Estava tenso demais para pensar na delícia de sua vida com Miro – tinha medo do jovem loiro à vista de todos em um lugar tão exposto. Cada rosto que se apresentava para ele era como uma ameaça terrível à integridade física de Miro e, portanto, era um alvo em potencial. Vinha com um misto de angústia e alívio buscar o garoto de programa: sua missão estava quase no final.

Estava quase chegando à rua certa quando seu celular tocou. Estremeceu. Poderia ser Miro. Mas tinha certeza de que _não_ era. Atendeu.

– Olá, Camus! Sentiu saudades?

– Maldito!

– Olha para trás!

Camus virou melhor o retrovisor do carro. Um Honda Civic estava ameaçadoramente perto e o homem ao volante do carro japonês segurava um celular. Quando percebeu que estava sendo visto, acenou.

– Você está morto! Você e Miro!

– Seu...

Camus virou o carro o mais rápido que pode. Não ia poder seguir com Miro. Tinha que afastar o perseguidor de onde o garoto de programa estava e dar ao pobre loiro a chance de fugir.

Fechou o celular e o pôs no bolso enquanto tentava fugir da perseguição do outro carro. Andaram metade da cidade. Onde havia menos tráfego, o carro japonês e seu motorista tomavam liberdades: avançavam agressivamente contra o carro que Camus dirigia. Instintivamente, Camus sabia que não ia escapar. Distraiu-se por um momento pensando em como Miro chegaria ao Brasil sozinho. Foi o bastante para que o outro carro fechasse o seu. Apanhou a pistola que guardara embaixo do banco, mas não teve tempo de usá-la. O mandante saiu do seu Honda e abriu a porta do seu carro. Disparou quatro tiros: dois no abdômen, um no peito e outro nas costas, quando Camus, em um instinto, virou-se para proteger o rosto. Ainda ouviu a voz do outro, como um zumbido que vinha de longe:

– Agora eu vou pegar o Miro. Mas não se preocupe! Nele só vou dar um tiro: na cabeça!

Entrou tranqüilamente no carro dele e saiu.

— # —

– Camus... Camus... Onde está você? – Miro olhava nervosamente para o relógio. O ruivo estava atrasado. Começou a ficar com medo e como o medo era péssimo conselheiro, ele se lembrou do choro compulsivo do outro na noite anterior, do nervoso de Camus que não conseguia se concentrar. Mas ainda não entendia o que devia fazer dos dados. Não podia acreditar que Camus fosse abandoná-lo: não podia fingir tão bem! Ninguém podia fingir tão bem o amor... Talvez... Mas não Camus...

"Não o _meu_ Camus..." – pensava nervosamente, mordendo a medalhinha dourada da Virgem Maria. "Virgenzinha, mãe, proteja meu Camus... proteja nós dois..." o celular em seu bolso começou a tocar.

– Camus?

– Mi-Miro...

– Onde você está! Onde? – Miro estava quase gritando.

– Miro... fa-fale baixo... ele... ele... está atrás de você... tem que sair daí... tem...

– O que aconteceu com você? Por que a sua voz está fraca?

– Miro... ele... me pegou... mas o maldi... ele... não vai pegar você...

– Camus! Amor... Eu _não_ vou sem você! Não vou! Não vou!

– Você _tem_ que ir... Miro... você tem que ir...

– Não! E você? Onde você está? Deixa eu ir aí... eu te pego... a gente vai junto...

– Miro... eu... Não adianta mais... eu... eu estou _morrendo_. Você temque ir agora... rápido...

– Não! Não!

– Miro, vai... se ele te... pegar...

Miro ouviu uma tosse fraca. A voz de Camus cada vez mais falhada.

– Camus... eu... eu não quero ir sem você! Me diz... me diz onde você está... – a voz de Miro era um lamento desesperado.

– Miro... eu te amo.

Camus reuniu suas forças e fechou o celular. Puxou de dentro de sua roupa empapada de sangue a imagem da Virgem que Miro havia lhe dado. Olhou para ela, estava borrifada de pingos vermelhos. "Virgem Maria, se você existe, salve meu Miro."

— # —

**Obrigada à Ada e Nana Pizani que betam esta fic com muito carinho. **

**Aos que comentaram, meus agradecimentos e observações, curiosidades, fotos relacionadas à fic, estarão aqui, neste endereço:**

**thesenseiclub (ponto) blogspot (ponto) com**

**Obrigada.

* * *

**

_( 1 ) "O Homem Amarelo", O Rappa. _

_( 2 ) "Mais que Isso", Ana Carolina. _


	4. Fé no Amor

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens de _Saint Seiya_ não me pertencem, minha utilização deles não tem fins lucrativos de espécie alguma, bem como a citação de nomes de locações e estabelecimentos reais.

**Nota da autora:** _Último... despedida... Snif! Grata por todo o apoio de vocês... Adorei essa fic, foi muito especial para mim, minha primeira UA, minha primeira MiroxCamus... Tudo de bom! Divirtam-se e aproveitem... _

**Capítulo IV ( + Epílogo )**

Fé no Amor

Destruído, Miro apanhou a mochila e limpou as lágrimas. Amarrou os fios loiros no alto da cabeça e os cobriu com um boné. Não podia pensar com o coração – se pensasse com seu coração partido, atiraria-se na frente de um carro qualquer para morrer. Mas não faria isso: ia sobreviver por Camus.

Então, resolveu pensar com a cabeça. Seus cabelos eram a maneira mais óbvia de identificá-lo. Tomou um táxi até o aeroporto. Não chorou mais. Circulou em silêncio pelo aeroporto nas horas que, imaginara, iria passar feliz no _free shop_ com Camus, comprando perfumes e bebidas até o vôo chegar.

Miro fez a longa viagem Seattle-Brasília sem comer e bebendo poucos goles d'água. Estava enjoado e vomitou durante o percurso inteiro. Achou graça de tudo: se fosse mulher, pensaria estar grávido. Mas não era nada. Segurava a medalha da Virgem em seus dedos. A Virgem Maria o tirara dos Estados Unidos, assim como um dia lhe deu forças para fugir do seu pai, na Grécia. Miro, o namorado e um amigo dos dois foram pegos 'brincando' no banheiro do colégio. O pai, possesso, o expulsou de casa a vassouradas. Tantas, que lhe quebrou a costela em dois lugares. Miro foi acudido por vizinhos, ficou dois meses sem andar. Tinha quinze anos e se sua mãe não tivesse lhe dado dinheiro para sair da Grécia, nem ele mesmo sabia o que poderia ter acontecido. Ela lhe deu dinheiro e a medalha da Virgem Maria.

Mas a Virgem não protegera seu Camus. "_Por que, santinha? Por que não eu? E onde ele está? Quem vai cuidar dele? Nem vou poder enterrar ele e chorar... Por que, Maria? A senhora me desamparou justo agora! Quando eu ia ser feliz! Por quê? Eu sou tão mau assim? Eu mereço ser punido assim?_"

Chegou ao Brasil para descobrir que aquele país era quente e lindo. Só era um país vazio, um país sem Camus...

Não descansou, nem comeu, nem tomou banho. Foi direto de Brasília para Aracati e do aeroporto de Aracati até a praia do Pontal de Maceió. Chegou na casa exausto e esgotado. Estava viajando há horas seguidas. Mas tinha conseguido. A brisa do mar entrava na casa pequena, branca, com tinta descascada e móveis de madeira carcomidos de maresia.

Estava a salvo. Cumprira a sua parte no destino que Camus traçara para ambos. Obrigou-se a ficar de pé. Era quarta feira. Foi até a cozinha e descobriu que ela estava bem abastecida. Camus tinha pensando em tudo... _cool _e _stiff_. Acendeu as luzes e decidiu-se a preparar a comida. Descascou as batatas e tirou o frango da geladeira. Temperou-os com esmero, as batatas cozidas foram cobertas de manteiga e o frango banhado em tempero forte. Levou na mesma travessa o frango e as batatas, que permaneceram no forno até ficarem dourados.

Enquanto a comida estava no forno, foi tomar banho. O chuveiro era grande e forte, a água salobra. Não sentiu o cansaço dos seus pés, mas viu que estavam inchados depois das horas de viagem. Vestiu-se e checou a comida no forno.

Pôs a mesa para dois. Sentou-se e comeu a primeira refeição da sua casa nova, da sua vida nova. Sua vida sem Camus... Só então ele chorou, chorou e chorou por horas seguidas, até adormecer de cansaço e dor, soluçando ao lado do prato cheio.

**Epílogo**

Ondas esverdeadas invadiam a praia com suas saias bordadas brancas de espuma. O mar oferecia um espetáculo diário de beleza e generosidade, as areias douradas e finas acolhiam com seu calor os pés dos seus filhos, filhos daquela terra. Algumas canoas saíam do mar, havia um movimento tímido de pescadores atrasados – àquela hora a maioria dos pequenos barcos pesqueiros já havia retornado. Mulheres andavam para lá e para cá com crianças pela mão. Pequenos banhavam-se alegremente. O sol era tão alto e tão forte que tudo perdia a cor, o contorno. Tudo era esbranquiçado, leitoso, fraco.

Das marolas, surgiu um rapaz. Alto, a pele refletia uma cor bronzeada, cujo matiz era impressionante. O corpo refulgia sob a luz do sol, como se estivesse coberto de diamantes, as pequenas gostas d' água que desciam pelo seu troco nu e colavam nele a calça curta, branca, de algodão grosseiro fiado pelas mulheres da vila. Todas o adoravam. Ele era o 'santinho'. Os cabelos loiros desabavam em mechas úmidas pelo corpo, os olhos azuis pareciam carregar ainda neles o azul das águas. Homens e mulheres acenavam à sua passagem.

– Santinho!

– Benção, dona Maria. – respondeu o jovem fazendo uma reverência discreta e beijando as mãos da anciã.

– Deus abençoa, filho. Terezinha deixou o cuscuz pra você, em sua casa, é não, Glorinha?

– É sim, mainha.

– Obrigada, dona Maria.

A velha fez um sinal como se aquilo não tivesse importância. Ela sempre levava quitutes para a casa dele.

– Escuta, filho, você foi mais Mazé ontem na missa?

– Fui não, mainha. Uma leseira da peste, dormi na rede, nem vi passar...

– Você não está bom, filho. Falta de orar, falta de orar! Precisa de reza para espantar essa leseira, esse olho de macambúzio que você está, é não, Glorinha?

– Mas é. Santinho, você está cabisbaixo, mas é por demais...

– É a saudade, mainha. A saudade...

– Filho, essa tristeza não é coisa de Deus, mas é não! Os mortos têm que descansar. Enterra esse morto, meu filho, ou ele vai enterrar você.

– Eu vou à missa amanhã, mainha. Vou acender outra vela do meu tamanho pela alma do... do Camus.

– Isso... vá orar, meu filho. Rezar há de fazer bem para você e para seu falecido. Eu vou chamar as meninas amanhã... Vamos fazer uma novena para a Virgem pra mor de ela te iluminar e dar paz pra esse morto que não quer deixar você, viu, Santinho?

– Obrigada, mainha...

O menino beijou novamente as mãos da velha e continuou andando até sua casa. Ah! Se a _mainha_ soubesse! Como sua dor só aumentava... Constantemente freqüentava a igreja, acendia velas e fazia novenas para a Virgem Maria, pedindo pelo descanso da alma de Camus. Tinha remorsos de tê-lo deixado lá, agonizante... ia ser enterrado como indigente. Isso era a razão de seus maiores pesadelos. Imaginar seu adorado Camus levado como um qualquer para uma vala comum.

Ele vinha franzindo a testa, sem nenhuma vontade de provar o maravilhoso cuscuz de mainha Maria, que ia tão bem com as compotas de goiaba, as geléias de abóbora e a manteiga de garrafa.

– Miro? É você? – a voz veio das suas costas. Virou-se imediatamente. O susto o empalideceu mortalmente.

Miro só teve tempo de sussurrar: 'Leon'. Caiu desmaiado diante dos pés de Camus.

Miro abriu os olhos. Não estava na praia, mas confortavelmente deitado no sofá de vime da sala da sua casa. As janelas abertas deixavam entrar a brisa do mar, fazendo as cortinas de renda de bilro dançarem um adorável balé, criando sombras vazadas que enfeitavam o ambiente. Olhou para o lado e viu um rosto ansioso encarando-o. Não era um rosto desconhecido: era o rosto que assombrava seus sonhos há dois anos – desde que chegara ao Brasil.

– Camus... Camus... – segurou o rosto ruivo entre os dedos, alisando os cabelos vermelhos como uma criança que observa um brinquedo novo, encantada com cada detalhe. – Amor... Você veio me buscar? Eu não tenho medo! Você quer me levar para junto de você? Me leve... Eu estou pronto...

– Para onde eu ia levar você, Miro? Se já estamos na nossa casa?

– Não, Camus... me leve para onde _você_ está... eu quero ir! Eu não tenho medo de morrer...

Camus entendeu, finalmente, que Miro acreditava que ele era uma visão. Lembrou-se de que para o jovem loiro ele era um visão. Um morto.

– Miro, filho. Estou vivo. Eu sobrevivi! Não sou um fantasma...

Os olhos de Miro iluminaram-se. Ele sentou-se no sofá, mas fez isso tão depressa que, ainda afetado e zonzo pelo susto, quase caiu. Camus o ajudou, amparando-o e sentando-se ao lado dele.

– Camus... Camus! – ele gritou por fim, abraçando-se ao amado em lágrimas – finalmente, depois de dois anos, lágrimas de alegria pura. – Você está vivo! Vivo! Mas... como?

– Nem eu sei, Miro. Acho que foi sua fé... só pode ter sido sua fé, porque... eu não achei que fosse sair vivo daquele carro... Mas me acharam. Me levaram para o hospital. Eu fiquei mal. Em coma por alguns dias, mas logo me recuperei. Fiquei muito tempo escondido, de cama, me recuperando dos ferimentos...

Miro deslizou os dedos pela camisa de botões de Camus, abrindo-a em curiosa busca pelas marcas das cicatrizes do seu amor. Viu as três marcas de bala: uma abaixo do mamilo direito, outra perto do umbigo e a outra mais embaixo. O ruivo virou-se delicadamente para Miro ver a cicatriz das costas.

Os olhos azuis do loiro estavam molhados e seus dedos cercavam as cicatrizes, beijando-as, até deitar sua cabeça no ombro de Camus e manhosamente reclamar:

– Por que não falou comigo antes, Camus? Eu teria ido até você e _ficado_ com você! Cuidado das suas feridas...

– Eu sei que você faria isso por mim, amor. – Camus acariciou os cabelos loiros molhados de água salgada. – Mas eu não podia arriscar. Quem tentou me matar queria pegar você. Eles deviam me vigiar, estar de olho em mim... Qualquer movimento meu em sua direção podia pôr abaixo todo o sacrifício que fizemos... Não! Eu tinha... Tinha que descobrir quem era o maldito que queria te ver morto. Só assim nós poderíamos ficar seguros para sempre...

Camus ia continuar a falar quando um homem rude carregando um isopor enorme apareceu na porta. Miro olhou-o e sorriu, enxugando os olhos.

– Oi, Tião! Está tudo bem... Pode deixar aí, como sempre. Obrigado!

O homem deixou o isopor na cozinha e saiu, acenando.

– Quem é ele, Miro? – perguntou Camus, ligeiramente ciumento do pescador rude, mas muito jovem e muito bonito.

– Ah... é o Tião... o filhinho dele ficou doente... a mulher estava desesperada... Aí eu ajudei com um pouco do dinheiro e... – ele virou-se para Camus. – você não se importa de eu usar o seu dinheiro, não é?

– Miro... O dinheiro era _seu_. Eu o deixei para você.

– Bom, eu ajudei o Tião e a mulher dele, então, para agradecer, eles sempre me trazem um bocado da pesca deles do dia para mim, eles sabem que eu adoro peixe... Eu até tentei aprender a pescar, mas eu sou muito ruim! Caí no mar as duas vezes que fui e espantei os peixes: atrapalhei mais do que ajudei! Acho que eles deram graças a Deus quando eu parei de tentar! Eu sou melhor fazendo o artesanato com as mulheres, ou tecendo as redes... Olha! – ele apontou para os muitos baús e cestas da casa. – Eu fiz tudo isso! E as cortinas fui eu que rendei... os pontos não são firmes, mas... Até que não ficaram maus...

Camus o encarava enternecido.

– Miro... como você é bom! Você é bom demais... Demais... Você tem um coração de criança...

– Pára, Camus... Não tem muita coisa para fazer aqui... E de mais a mais... no que eu ia gastar todo aquele dinheiro? Eu nem tenho televisão!

– Miro... Por que não me disse que era rico?

O loiro corou vivamente.

– _Eu_ não sou. O _meu pai_ é que é.

– Como você conheceu Saga?

– No aeroporto, no dia em que cheguei em Seattle. Depois não nos falamos mais. Até ele me tirar da rua quando eu estava com tuberculose.

– Miro, disse seu nome para ele?

– Sim. Por quê?

– Saga encomendou a sua morte.

– Saga?

– Você assinou papéis para ele, Miro?

– Assinei, mas eu li! Não era nada demais!

– Ele copiou a sua assinatura, falsificou seus documentos. Ele era seu herdeiro universal em caso de você morrer.

Miro deu uma gargalhada nervosa.

– Mas por que ele ia se dar ao trabalho? Meu pai me deserdou, eu não tenho nada!

– Como sabe que seu pai te deserdou?

– Ele disse que ia fazer e meu pai nunca voltava atrás no que dizia.

– Pois ele voltou. Seu pai está morto, Miro. Você agora é um homem milionário.

– Mas... Mas... Como?

– Simples. Saga soube que seu pai morreu – há três anos. Ele não te tirou da rua porque era bonzinho: ele queria te sondar. Quando ele viu que você não sabia que era herdeiro de uma fortuna, ele te aliciou. Falsificou documentos e ficou com você em banho-maria até a morte de seu pai ser 'esquecida'. Lembra do Zimmerman?

– O porco? – o rosto loiro contraiu-se de raiva.

– Ele mesmo. Saga devia uma fortuna para ele. Quando ele começou a cobrar, Saga viu que não tinha outra saída senão pegar o _seu_ dinheiro. Ele mandou matar você e me encomendou você muito caro porque é _claro_: se ele ia ser o beneficiário da sua fortuna, ele não podia nem de longe estar envolvido com a sua morte.

– Maldito! Eu confiei nele! – as mãos de Miro estavam crispadas de raiva.

– Ele nunca mais vai te fazer mal, Miro. Ele nunca mais vai fazer mal para _ninguém_.

– Você o matou?

– Matei. – ele abriu a valise que trouxera para dentro da casa. Tirou uma pastinha que entregou a Miro. – Aqui estão.

– O que é isso?

– Seus documentos. Os da sua herança.

Miro olhou para os documentos sem entusiasmo.

–Como meu pai morreu?

– Infarto.

– Ele nunca se cuidou muito mesmo... Velho turrão! Minha mãe cuidava dele enquanto estava viva, mas depois que ela morreu... Ele não obedecia ninguém...

– Miro...

– Esse dinheiro não é nada, Camus. Eu não quero ele. Dê para alguém, doe para algum lugar, mande construir uma igreja em homenagem à Virgem Maria... sei lá. Mas eu não quero... Não quero...

Camus beijou então, depois de dois anos sedentos de espera, os lábios de Miro. A língua ainda conhecia o caminho certo a trilhar, as mãos longas do ex garoto de programa ainda pousavam adoravelmente sobre o seu pescoço e perto da sua orelha, a boca dele ainda era quente, quente como o sol daquela terra, um calor que parecia que ia desmanchar sua frieza de 'ice master'.

As mãos de Miro correram seu corpo, tentando desfazê-lo de suas roupas, mas Camus protestou:

– Agora não, Miro... Estou esgotado... Não sei se tenho forças...

O loiro olhou fundo nos olhos azuis escuros de Camus. Viu refletidos neles a estafa daquelas longas horas de viagem. Aliás, das longas horas não: dos dois anos de viagem até aquele destino final que tanto esperavam: os braços um do outro. Tinham tempo... Tinham a vida toda... Para quê apressar as coisas? As olheiras nos olhos de Camus nunca lhe pareceram tão bonitas.

– Está cansado, não é? Vamos...

– O que vai fazer?

– Te dar um banho de esponja, pôr seus pés de molho no hortelã com água de mar para descansar, te dar de comer e fazer você dormir, você está mesmo com cara de cansado...

Camus deixou-se conduzir por Miro, apenas observando com paixão os gestos suaves da criança loira. Deixou-se banhar em águas salobras e ser esfregado por uma bucha de algas, foi perfumado com água de cheiro e teve seus cabelos penteados para trás, molhados. Miro vestiu-o com uma das horrorosas calças largas e curtas de algodão que todos pareciam vestir; tinha certeza de que estava pavoroso, mas o olhar apaixonado de Miro dizia-lhe que estava bem. Amava Miro mais e mais, amara-o por dois anos com saudade e medo de que acontecesse algo com ele. E estava ali, esfregando água de cheiro sobre as suas cicatrizes! Levaria mil tiros por Miro, enfrentaria dezenas de pelotões de fuzilamento por ele – acreditava, em seu coração, que poderia morrer dez vezes, mas anjos ou demônios o tirariam da morte e o levariam de volta até Miro, porque era como tinha quer ser. Ele _tinha _que ser de Miro e Miro dele, era o destino, era mais forte que tudo.

Sentou-se á mesa, posta com dois pratos. Incomodou-o demais ver os dois pratos. Nunca cogitaria que Miro tivesse companhia, mas... Depois de dois anos? Achando que estava morto... será que Miro vivia com alguém?

– Mergulha os pés aqui, Camus, você vai se sentir nas nuvens! – ele fez, enfiando os pés do ruivo na bacia cheirosa com folhas de hortelã e macela maceradas em água do mar e pedrinhas de gelo.

– Tem dois pratos na mesa, Miro... – tentou rir, sem sucesso. – Sabia que eu vinha?

Mirou olhou-o ternamente.

– Que dia é hoje?

– Quarta feira.

– Então! _Eu_ cheguei aqui numa quarta feira. Lembra do que você me prometeu? Que a gente ia comer frango assado com batatas coradas na quarta feira em que a gente chegasse aqui? A primeira refeição na _nossa_ casa? Que a nossa vida ia começar ali?

– Lembro...

­ – Eu cheguei aqui na quarta feira, como você previu, Camus. E fiz o frango assado com as batatas coradas e botei o seu prato e o meu... – Miro chorava. – Fiz isso todas as quartas feiras desde aquele dia... Eu estou há dois anos esperando a minha vida começar, Camus! Mas _hoje,_ finalmente, ela vai começar com você aqui. O seu prato nunca saiu da cabeceira da mesa. Nunca! O seu lugar é aqui. Para sempre.

– Miro... eu... nem sei o que dizer...

– Só repita as palavras que eu queria ouvir, as últimas que você me disse em Seattle...

– Eu te amo, Miro.

Na noite seguinte, Miro foi à missa – com Camus. O 'Santinho' apresentou o homem sobre quem falara intensamente nos últimos dois anos para os amigos que fez naquela praia paradisíaca. E Miro conseguiu aquilo que ninguém antes conseguira: fez Camus ajoelhar, verdadeiramente, diante dos pés da Virgem Maria e agradecer.

Camus salvara a _vida_ de Miro. Miro salvara a sua _alma_. Salvaram-se por amor e por amor viveram, na beira da praia, nas noites na rede, na água de coco nas manhãs preguiçosas – amparados pela fé de Miro na Virgem Maria, pela fé de Camus em Miro e pela fé de ambos no Amor.

— # —

**Obrigada à Ada e Nana Pizani que betaram esta fic com muito carinho, aturaram minha crises e são responsáveis de 50 por cento do sucesso desse texto. **

**Aos que comentaram, meus agradecimentos e observações, curiosidades, fotos relacionadas à fic, estarão aqui, neste endereço:**

**thesenseiclub (ponto) blogspot (ponto) com**

**Obrigada, foi bom estar com vocês... Brincar com vocês... Deixar correr solto o que a gente quiser... hehehe ( muito Xuxa anos 80! ). **


End file.
